If life were reversed
by ILuvNejiHina
Summary: What if Neji was born into the main family and Hinata into the branch? How different would life be? story better than summary. Please review and comment *warning a genderbender if u dnt care den go ahead, and even if ya do read anyway *
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

I DONT OWN NARUTO! (if i did the story would be way different lol)

Chapter 1

Hizashi Hyuga held his newborn son in his hands. His wife fought bravely to bring their miracle into the world, and she succeeded…but that fight cost her her life. Hizashi felt a mix of sorrow and joy: he had his son, but lost his love, his other half. Tears found their way to his colorless, white eyes and he mourned. His son's cries mixed with his as if sensing the loss of something dear to him as well; something that will always be missed.

"Shhhh, its okay…she will be missed but I'm still here, and nothing will change that my son…my Neji." Hizashi rocked his son to sleep and when Neji was put in his crib, Hizashi stayed next to his wife's body, mourning in his own way.

Neji grew to be a happy boy, and at the age of three he met his cousin Hinata: Hinata Hyuga from the branch family.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was born a year after his cousin Neji, and his father Hiashi, hoped he would accomplish great things, even if he were bound by the Hyuga laws, that a branch family member couldn't learn the secret techniques. His hopes diminished though as Hinata grew…he had weak Hyuga blood in him, and Hiashi deemed him a failure. Hinata had other problems besides gaining his father's approval…he had to hide who he really was. Hinata Hyuga is male according to his birth certificate, but _she_ was born female. In the Hyuga household, females couldn't be born first in a branch family, only males. If a female is born, she would be executed right away; but if a male was born first, then a female, she would be sparred because the male would take on protecting the main house family member they were assigned to, not the female.

Hinata was lucky…she had a mother who wouldn't give her child up for anything, and a father who had something to prove, and so she was born believing she was just like her cousin Neji, who she would meet very soon.

* * *

"Is it weird for me to say that he's kinda cute?" Neji whispered. His father was going to argue on how strange the concept of a boy being cute was, but he couldn't. His brother's son was, as if the word was made for him, cute. He had a light complexion that fit all Hyugas but his hair wasn't black-brown, but black-blue. And it wasn't long like Neji's, whose looks would be closer to handsome than cute, it was short, kind of like a short hime-style with bangs framing the side of his face…and his eyes had a strange lavender tint to it, while Neji's had silver in it just like his. Neji was thinking the very same thing, and when Hinata hid behind his father Neji resolved that Hinata was the cutest person he ever met.

Hinata on the other hand, felt intimidated by his uncle, and wanted to hide away but his father pushed him ahead. He couldn't meet Neji's eyes and simply bowed. He knew what was coming after this meeting and was terrified. His mother said it would be over soon but he couldn't erase the fear of pain in his mind. Hinata looked at his cousin's face: it was kind and strong and suddenly Hinata felt a heavy pain in his chest. He wanted to claw the feeling out of his chest, but it just got stronger. Hinata was jealous and angry of Neji. **He** didn't have to go through the painful process of being marked; **He** didn't have weak Hyuga blood, in fact he was a genius, according to what Hinata heard and **He** didn't need to be held back in the Hyuga ways because of family lineage. Hinata hid these feelings and didn't bother on them, since he knew they would only bring trouble. What he didn't know is that his father, Hiashi, was thinking the same thing, but he didn't, or couldn't, hide his feelings of hate and jealousy.

Hizashi felt a killing intent and activated his brother's cursed seal. All Hiashi felt was numbness on his lower body and heat in his head. The heat got worse and soon he felt as if his brain cells were being evaporated…everything around him was quiet, but on the outside of his mind, he was screaming his heart out in pain. Hinata was screaming along with him and crying, but Neji was just hiding behind his father, terrified of what was happening.

"Leave him alone! Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him?" Hinata was screaming just as loudly as his father and felt a whole new level of fear. His childish voice was transformed with the help of fear and sounded as if said from someone older than a two-year-old. (a/n: yes a two year old can say a complete sentences and in this case Hinata is a scared child who wants to help his/her father…anything is possible no? well for me yes ^^;)

"Let this be a lesson to you child," Hiashi finally stopped screaming. "If you ever try to harm the Main Branch of this family, you will endure the same pain as your father." Hinata was beside his father and was trying to help him up. He looked at his cousin, then his uncle. He said nothing; just bowed and was half-dragged by his father out of the room, making sure his father didn't stumble. He would never forget this day, never forget the lesson that was implanted into his young mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

I don't own it

Chapter 2

Hinata's nails were digging into his palms, but that distraction made his mind forget the agonizing torment that his head was going through…even if just for a moment. He wouldn't cry out or scream; he would just bite his tongue and bear it. He wanted to show his father he could be brave like him as well. This child's resolve never came undone. He didn't make a noise, and he didn't cry but his mouth was dripping red, and all Hinata could taste was his own salty blood. When the bandages were placed on his forehead, he held his head up high and his gaze never wavered…this would be one of the first moments that Hinata would show absolute courage and resolve in a goal.

"Hinata are you all right?" His mother came out of the kitchen and held her child carefully as if he would break…Hinata was sweating heavily and only managed to nod and hug his mother in return. Her stomach was getting bigger, and Hinata couldn't wait for his younger sibling…if anything he knows he saved that child from a life of suffering and servitude. His mother walked him to his room and tucked him in, "Hinata, I know this is hard...and it's not going to get easier. But I want you to understand that _you_ have a role in this world just as important as those in the main house, just as important as Neji's. I can't tell you what it is, but it's there and along with that role you will also have an important job."

"What's that mama?" Hinata was drifting off and was trying hard to listen to his mother's words. "You will protect your cousin Neji, just because you were born as a girl doesn't mean that you can't protect him. It is a tradition in the branch family to protect those of the main house, and you will protect the heir my darling. You _will_ get stronger, and I'm sure you will be able to hold onto these traditions, even if they seem unfair." His mother smiled at him and kissed his forehead, which now bore the mark of the caged bird, and let her son sleep.

"Don't ever forget this, my dear child." His mother patted her stomach and walked back to the living room, while her son dreamed.

* * *

Neji was enjoying his birthday entirely…he had a special birthday cake made by his mother, had his special training session with his father, and Kumogakure agreed to be at peace with Konoha. Learning that he had a cousin so close to his age made it all the better. He could already picture them sparring together while getting stronger, working together while training to become ninja. Neji soon fell asleep dreaming of the adventures he and his cousin would face together, of the friendship they would form.

* * *

"Do you have him?" A ninja appeared from the shadows and answered, "Yes, it was almost too easy…I'll meet you back at the rendezvous point." They split up and the one in charge, the head ninja from Kumogakure, kept lurking in the shadows making sure he wasn't seen from anyone in the Hyuga clan. He had snuck into the Hyuga household, and whiles everyone dreamt unawares, he had stolen off with heir of the main house. _Damn this kid is heavy! But it'll be worth once we get the secrets of the Byakugan…too bad for the kid though hehe._ Before he got through the gate though, he was hit. Hizashi was waiting for him and had successfully taken him down. Hizashi grabbed Neji before he had fallen and stared at the masked ninja…_to think, they only signed that treaty to take my son behind the scenes._ The ninja's headband could be seen after he had fallen, clearly showing Hizashi who was behind the kidnapping.

* * *

When the ninja's of Kumogakure found out about one of their own dying by the hands of the Hyuga, they demanded blood: an eye for an eye, the life of the one who killed their own, and if this desire wasn't quenched there would be war. Hizashi was more than ready to sacrifice himself for the well being of Konoha, but his father, a Hyuga elder, stopped him.

"This is the reason we have branch members. You and Hiashi are identical twins; he can take your place."

"Father! How can you even suggest this? He has a small child and a pregnant wife! What about them?"

"You have to understand Hizashi! They refuse to accept that they had any knowledge in the kidnapping attempt yet they ask for recompense…it's obvious that they are after the secrets of the byakugan and if your brother takes your place they will never have it, and their need for vengeance will disappear."

"But father, you have to be reason—" Hizashi's breathing was cut off suddenly…he had been hit in the stomach by his brother.

"Brother!" Hiashi had been listening in the background and he felt it was time to voice his opinions. "This was my choice to make…my first decision for me…and it is also my duty as a branch member to protect the main house, my brother." Hiashi knelt next to his brother who was now lying on the floor, losing consciousness. "Please tell Hinata this choice wasn't made simply because I'm a branch member protecting the main family, but because _I_ want to be able to choose my destiny, to protect my family and my home. I choose this...and please, take care of my wife and children." Hizashi reached for his brother trying to stop him, but he blacked out and when he came to, it was far too late.

* * *

Hinata couldn't understand what had happened. A few days ago his father was there with him, with his mother but now he's in the ground and Hinata had never felt so sad. He couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop feeling lost without his dad. He looked over at his mother; she looked so tired, her eyes hollow, and her face deathly pale. Hinata lost his father; he wouldn't lose his mother too. "Mom," Hinata pulled on her arm, she looked down but seemed dazed. "I'm still here, so please don't be sad. I'll take care of you." He smiled. Through his tear-streaked face and puffy eyes he still had the courage to say this, and his mother broke down. She held him to her…her only support to keep her sanity. Her strong, young, soon-to-be three year old son. Hinata patted his mother's back and when they got back home, he lay down next to her in bed, needing to feel the presence of someone close to his heart after losing another so quickly in his life. He cried silently to sleep, dreaming of nothing throughout the night.

* * *

Neji also couldn't understand what had happened. He had seen his cousin crying and felt bad for not being able to comfort him. Hinata's face was red and puffy and when they left he was sticking close to his mother. Neji looked at the tombstone and felt sorry for Hinata and his mother. Felt sorry that nothing could be done. When he went home he crept into his father's bed. His father didn't scold him for he too was feeling the loss of his brother and let Neji settle next to him, for he too needed the comfort of those close to his heart, knowing how close he was to his brother's fate.

Eleven Years Later

"The next opponents are…Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga!" The Chunin exams had started and all the Genin were facing each other to advance to the next level. Naruto Uzumaki, from team 7, had just defeated Kiba Inuzuka, from team 8. The former children who now made up the rookie nine had grown. When these children came of age, they joined the Ninja Academy. Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of the academy, Naruto Uzumaki, the prankster with the big dreams, Sakura Haruno, pink-haired beauty. These three made up team 7. Shino Aburame, the bug expert, Kiba Inuzuka, wild and lovable just like his companion Akamaru, Hinata Hyuga, quiet and shy, but trains hard to overcome his weakness. They make up team 8. Shikamaru Naru, a lazy genius, Choji Akimichi, chubby food-lover, Ino Yamanaka, blonde-haired beauty. These kids made up team 10. Then there was Team Guy, who waited a year before entering the Chunin exam, and their members were Tenten, weapons expert, Rock Lee, taijutsu expert, and finally Neji Hyuga, the prodigy. Each grew and had to prove their worth, and the time has come for them to do so.

"I never thought I would have to face you." Neji had grown into a serious, young man, his hair now reached his back, and his eyes were hard, but not cold. He had grown even stronger during the years, and his reputation as a genius hasn't faded. He was still the star pupil in the Hyuga household.

"Nor I, brother." Hinata had also grown but his hair hasn't. It was still in the short hime-style that he had as a child, and he wasn't as tall as the other boys. But his eyes had a daze to them, as if keeping his distance from everyone. He wasn't cute anymore though: he was beautiful. Even with his withdrawn personality, all the boys (Neji included) and some girls could see his beauty. For Hinata this was a curse. Being bullied because of the way he looked; constantly being compared to his cousin; being called a failure and being looked down upon further because he was from a branch family, only made it harder for him, for his secret. As Hinata grew, his body also started changing, and the need to wear bandages and baggy sweaters became a necessity. He wouldn't leave his mother and sister alone, he wouldn't die because of the sex he was born into, it would be unfair to them and to him. He wasn't allowed to train with Neji, so all the abilities he learned were from observation…but he would prove his worth today.

"Those two are brothers?" Naruto's voice could be heard in the tense atmosphere, but Kakashi, his sensei explained it to him. "Actually Hinata is from a branch family while Neji is from the main house…kind of like how a branch is connected to a tree trunk, so they're more like cousins."

"You may begin!" Neji and Hinata just stared at each other. Neji taking pity because he knew Hinata could never win, while Hinata was prepared to fight with all he had to show Neji he wasn't weak.

"You should forfeit now…I don't want to fight someone who doesn't have a chance." Hinata froze on the spot. He looked at Neji, yet couldn't meet his eyes. He felt useless at the moment, _How could one sentence make me feel so pathetic?_ "You know what the outcome will be; you can already picture yourself losing…the way your crossing your arms right now is your useless attempt to put distance between us," Hinata uncrossed his arms just as quickly as Neji noticed. "And how you're avoiding eye-contact shows that you are picturing all the possibilities of how you're going to lose, and you can't change that. Forfeit now Hinata, I don't want to hurt you." Hinata started to panic. Besides the fact that Neji was already a chunin, he was also the Hyuga heir…_What hope do I have against him?_

"Who are you to say if he can or can't change?" Neji and Hinata were thrown out of their little world. Naruto, having heard enough, decided to defend Hinata, who he considered a friend. "Hinata are you just goonna take that? Show him he's wrong!" Neji was shocked by Naruto's outburst that he didn't notice Hinata's change in stance._ Thank you, Naruto._

"Prepare yourself, my brother." Neji couldn't believe the change in him, how much his confidence grew from a few words. "I won't be held responsible for my actions, Hinata." Neji took his stance…and attacked.

(A/N) honestly about neji already being a chunin...i wasn't really sure, all i know is that their sensei made them wait a year, but they were to the level of chunin i think...not sure sorry if that caused any confusion ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 3

_I lost._ Hinata stared at the ceiling of the hospital. He replayed the scenario of his fight with Neji over and over in his mind, and he always found places where he messed up and could've done better. He started crying…from the pain of knowing he still couldn't protect himself, much less his family, and from the disappointment he felt in himself._ It isn't enough! I need to get stronger, I need to train harder…I need to advance._ He wiped his tears and struggled to get up, but even that much effort caused his chest to start hurting and soon he was gasping for air. He finally gets into an upright position and takes in his surroundings: a small square room, with white-washed walls, a window and some flowers. Hinata gazed at his body and saw all the bandages covering him, he grabs the collar of his hospital gown and saw how far the bandages went from his forearms, to his neck and all the way down his torso. _No._

"I see you're up." He looked up and saw Kurenai sensei's head peeking through the door. She came into the room and sat on the bed next to him. She sighs and looks into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why hide such a secret?" He looked down, not able to meet his sensei's gaze. "If it was made public that I am female I would be killed." He brings his hand to his forehead and lifts his bangs. "You know as well as I do that I was born into the branch family of the Hyuga clan, but there's more to it than just that." He finally looked up and held his sensei's gaze. "Promise me that no one will hear of this conversation…ever." Kurenai held his hand, "You have my word." Hinata sighed, not being prepared for this, "Females cannot be first-born in the branch family, so they get…exterminated. I got lucky and have been keeping this secret all my life…if I hadn't both my sister and I would've been snuffed out before being given the chance at life, but because of me we both can live." He started crying again, from relief…the feeling of something heavy being lifted ran through his body. "Please sensei…I beg you, don't ever breathe a word of this to anyone…I need to live this life, even if it's not my intended one." Kurenai embraced him and patted his head, "You must have had a terrible time keeping this all to yourself, **how** have you kept it all to yourself? Your body should look and feel different from a males'." He started laughing, "It isn't easy, but I can change my body type with a transformation jutsu I found." (a/n: Naruto can transform into a girl so I figured why can't Hinata transform into a boy, even if it's for a short amount of time) He formed his hand signs and soon his body looked like it had before…like a male. "And well, my mother taught me how to hide my body…symptoms, and that's a bit more complicated but it has worked." He starts coughing and Kurenai quickly lays him down. "That's enough, you're not completely healed, and you just woke up. Don't worry, I'll help you Hinata…also, don't be discouraged about your match with Neji, you have really come a long way. And whenever we are alone, you can refer to yourself as female if you like." Hinata nodded and closed _her_ eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Neji had been visiting his cousin in the hospital ever since the match, although Hinata had no idea of this. He had warned Hinata of the consequences before the match even began, and this was the result. Hinata suffered from cardiac arrest after he was declared the winner…and Naruto took it out on him. He didn't say anything wrong, just facts. But now as he gazed at Hinata's sleeping face, he seemed to have regretted it all. "I'm sorry Hinata." He looked serene as he slept, even with all the bandages, and Neji couldn't help but reminisce about the past when they first met. Back then Neji thought he was cute, but now, he looked beautiful._ Handsome is just not possible with him. Where I'm hard, he looks soft. His lips are full and red, while his cheeks have a rosy hue. We may be cousins, but it's amazing how different we can be. How did he get to be so girly looking?_ Neji was lost in thought, and he never noticed that Hinata stirring. "Brother? W-why are you here?" Neji snapped back to reality and saw that Hinata was awake and staring at him in confusion. "I, uh…came to see how you were doing." _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_ "I wanted to apologize…about what happened at the match."

"Why? I, as a branch member, knew that I couldn't beat you…you weren't wrong brother, but all I wanted was to prove to others that we could be equals. I guess I was too presumptuous to think so." Neji was shocked, _all this time the thing Hinata wanted was acknowledgment for his abilities as a person, and I shot him down as if his feelings didn't matter._ "Hinata, I am so sorry!" Hinata soon found his cousin kowtowing to him on the floor. He went pale and tried to get up, but his injuries confined his movement. "Get up, please get up! You, as the heir of the Hyuga clan, shouldn't bow your head to me! Please get—" He started coughing and couldn't stop. Neji quickly got up from the floor and was next to his cousin's side, patting his back. Hinata soon calmed down and looked up at his cousin. He had concern etched all over his face, and was gripping his hands as if he would disappear. He soon brought his forehead down on Hinata's and he could feel both the cool metal of Neji's forehead protector and his rough hands on his face. "I'm sorry, but you're right. Just because we were born in certain positions doesn't mean that you should be looked down upon…you should have the possibility to learn, just as I have, the secrets of **our** clan." Hinata blinked in shock and Neji felt his eyelashes brush his face. _ A boy's eyelashes shouldn't be so long._ "Brother, don't say taboo things. I don't think it will be as easy as you think. And with my mark, I can easily be condemned to death…there are things in this world which we cannot change. Trust me, the Hyuga elders won't give up their ideals without a fight." Neji cast his eyes downward in defeat. "But when you take your position as head of the Hyuga clan, I look forward to seeing the changes you will make for us." Hinata separated from Neji and gave him a warm smile. "I hope your ideals don't change with time, my brother." Neji smiled a small smile, and bid his farewells to his cousin, once he was at the door though Hinata made a comment that set his mind, "I never blamed you Neji, I just hope to become strong enough to protect you, uncle and all those I care for."_ I will change the Hyuga clan…for us all._

* * *

A few days later, Hizashi came to visit Hinata as well. He was shocked to see his uncle there. "Uncle, what are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you…about your father." Hinata froze. He was never truly told what happened to his father, and now as his uncle started to explain, he wished he never knew in the first place. "He took your place?" He wanted to run, but stayed rooted to the bed…he couldn't run even if he wanted to, he wasn't that far recovered._ Why father? You were thinking of your freedom, but did you once think about how your decision would affect us?_ "He said he wanted to have a choice for once, and he chose to protect us all…please don't hate your father for his choice, but I won't blame you if you hate me. I couldn't stop him and he died because of me." Hizashi bowed his head, but before his forehead touched the floor, Hinata stopped him. He was crying freely without restraint, "I can't hate you uncle…or my father. I know I wasn't as strong as he wanted but I always looked up to him, and you…you looked after my mom, me, and my little sister Hanabi. If I hated you I would dishonor my mother and myself. It was out of your hands uncle." He started sobbing now, and was soon embraced by his uncle. "Uncle—" "Just this once, cry out all your frustrations and grief…and when you're done, become stronger Hinata. I know your father and I aren't the most…lenient people, but we aren't heartless." Hinata nodded and continued crying, crying for his mother, who was never the same afterwards, for his sister, because she never knew her father, and for himself, who lost his true self and his father because of their clan rules.

* * *

"Hinata!" Hanabi tackled her brother to the ground as soon as he came home. "Ugh, I missed you too Hanabi, but that really hurt." Hinata picked himself up and went to see his mother. "Hinata, are you well?" "Yes mother, I am now able to resume my training without any problems." He walked out of the room and went to the training hall._ I'm home._ He touched the walls and remembered learning from his father, and then his mother, remembered training with his sister when she was old enough to spar, remembered losing to his sister and bringing disappointment to those around him, and he remembered how much it hurt to realize he wasn't strong enough._ I will get stronger, and I will protect those close to me…I will never go back on my word, because that…is my nindo, my ninja way._

* * *

One Month Later

"Hinata, I think we should stop for today!" Kiba jumped down from a tree with Akamaru on his head, while Shino appeared from the shadows. "Just one more round Kiba, I want to perfect this technique…please Kiba?" Hinata pleaded and Kiba couldn't say no…_Why does he have to do the face? And why does it work?_ "Fine but just one!" Hinata beamed and hugged Kiba, "You are the best!" "Lay off man! Don't hug me, it weird being hugged by another guy…especially one with such a girly face" He smirked at him and jump back into the woods. "Kiba! You know I hate it when you tease me about my face!" All Hinata could hear was Kiba's laugh somewhere in the distance. "Shino you're going to help too right?" "Don't do the face on me…you know I will help if I can." _What face?_ "Okay then," He took his stance, "Byakugan!" and narrowly dodged when Kiba came at him with his fang over fang, and Shino's bugs were starting to swarm._ Breathe, use your speed and flexibility and make it work for you; make your chakra thinner, longer, sharper! _ He managed to deflect all of Shino's bugs, but when Kiba tried his fang over fang, he managed to get him in a part where his chakra was weaker than other parts, and made a direct hit. "Urgh!" Hinata went rolling and collided with a tree. "Hinata!" Kiba and Shino raced over to him and helped him up; he was staggering and dazed with a large cut on his forehead, right above his curse seal. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I think I am." "But you're bleeding all over; you must've cut your leg on some of the rocks." Hinata looked to where Kiba was pointing and paled._ Damnit! Not now!_ "I-I'm fine i-it's just a cut Kiba, nothing to worry about."He felt the blood dripping down his leg, so he did the only thing he could, he lied. "Thank you for the training guys, I'll go disinfect the cut, so stop worrying Kiba." Hinata smiled and vanished, but his destination wasn't home.

* * *

"Kurenai sensei! Are you home?" He knocked a few times before he got a response. The door opened with a dazed Kurenai._ She must have been asleep._ "Sensei…I need your help." HInata walked in and showed Kurenai the blood stain on her pants that ran from her upper thigh to her ankle. "My mom usually gives me something for it, and it makes…**this**…lighter and less noticeable." "I think I have something that could help." Kurenai walks to her room while Hinata just stayed standing, not wanting to stain anything._ I can't believe this had to happen now of all times!_ Kurenai came back and handed Hinata a small pill. "When kunoichis are on missions, they bring this just in case. It can stop your cycle for a certain time so that it doesn't get in your way…your cycle will come back though it won't be normal. A side effect from the medicine is that your blood will be clear, like water, so you might have to go to the bathroom a bit more than before." She handed the pill to Hinata, who proceeded to swallow it dry. "Anything that can help I'll try, thank you sensei." Before she could leave though, her sensei stopped her, "You can't go out with your pants stained like that…stay for a while and I'll get them clean up." Hinata nodded and went to the bathroom to wash most of the stain. When she did all she could she handed it to Kurenai, who in turn handed her something to wear. "Um sensei? I don't think I can wear this." "Why not?" "Well, it's a skirt and a blouse." "Well that's all I have in your size" Hinata couldn't believe this…she was going to wear a skirt for the first time, and she was nervous. Her transformation jutsu wore off as soon as she got to Kurenai's house, so she felt awkward knowing she didn't have to hide for once. "Um…sensei?" Kurenai looked to where Hinata was standing and was left breathless. "Hinata. You are so beautiful…how I or anyone could believe you're a boy is beyond me." "Well the transformation helps some." Hinata stared at her reflection, but she didn't know what to think. _So is this what I would look like? Is this what I was supposed to be?_ Hinata's hair was still short, but with her new clothes, it added to grace to her look. Her waist was slim, but she had round hips and a generous bust. The skirt wasn't short, but it exposed enough of Hinata's legs that it made her feel self-conscious, and the blouse was tight enough that Hinata could see what she had been hiding.

"It's such a shame that you have to hide yourself when you're such a beauty. All the boys would be chasing after you…I'm surprised some aren't already." Kurenai started laughing at her own comment.

"W-what? Why would they?"

"Well, your face is very feminine, even with your transformation jutsu. Even as a boy, you're more attractive than some of the kunoichi's in this village." Hinata blushed bright red, she couldn't help it, and she was shocked to learn this about herself. She never thought of romance being a part of her life. Yes she had people she cared about, but she didn't know what **loving **another person was like. "I have never considered falling in love sensei…I'm not sure I can even fall in love. With my life it's impossible." Hinata walked over to where her clothes were drying and decided they were dry enough. She went to the bathroom and changed, but she stayed as she was. When she came out Kurenai asked, "You're not transforming into your male form?" "I can't, I put too much strain onto myself...I have to wait awhile before I can transform again." Kurenai put her hand on Hinata's head, "Don't overexert yourself Hinata, and if you want to improve you have to take better care of yourself." "I will. Thank you sensei."

* * *

Neji was irritated. He was training with his team when Lee suggested they go out to eat, in a very loud manner. "Come friends! Let us enjoy a nice meal together! We will show the village our youthful friendship!"

"Sure, what about you Neji? You gonna come too?" Tenten had a sort of pleading tone in her voice, as if she didn't want to go without but this went unnoticed by Neji, whose response was simply a, "No thank you." He didn't want to spend the evening with his rambunctious teammates, he just wanted to go home and relax a bit. If Hinata were home maybe he could get him to join him for dinner. Ever since the exams ended his relationship with his cousin had improved, even his father started training with Hinata, although many of the main family members didn't approve. "I'll be going home, I'm tired." "Fine, but you owe me a dinner for ditching!" "What? Hey—" They already disappeared while Neji just sighed and walked back home. _I wonder what's for dinner…maybe I can convince Hinata to make me some herring soba, his cooking is better than the chefs back home._ While Neji was lost in his daydreams of his favorite dish (a/n: hey I would also space out if I were thinking of my fav food for dinner lol so I don't blame Neji) he failed to notice that his cousin was right in front of him.

"Oof!" "Ow!" Neji had somehow ended up on top on Hinata and both were shocked on how close they were. "Um…Neji, could you please get off?" Neji was a bit dazed at the moment. He had never been this close to his cousin, so he never noticed the small things about him. _His hair smells like flowers and cherries. Wait why am I noticing this?_ He finally realized what was going on and got off his cousin, who was having a panic attach from someone being so close. (sorry Hinata ^^;)

"Hey Hinata, since we're going home, do you think you can make—" "Herring soba?" "How'd you know I was going to ask that?" Neji blushed a bit, wondering how many times he's asked his cousin to prepare his favorite dish. Hinata sighed, "B-because whenever I'm cooking you pop out of nowhere and join my family…e-especially if I'm make soba." Hinata started giggling when he saw the face his cousin made. "I'm sorry." "It's fine, I enjoy cooking…and it so happens I'm making soba tonight so don't think you have been forcing me to cook." Hinata patted his cousin's back, and when they finally made it to the compound, Hinata walked off to the branch while Neji walked to the main.

Neji couldn't seem to forget what happened earlier. The smell of flowers and cherries clung to his nose and one thought kept running through his head, _He's so soft._ It seemed Neji was seeing Hinata in a different light, but if he thought he was alone in these thoughts, he was wrong.

* * *

"It seems Hinata and Neji have grown closer." A group of old men were conversing…the Hyuga elders.

"Yes, a bit too close for my comfort, it seems young Hinata has forgotten his place, and Neji isn't helping by encouraging him either," This was from the leader of the elders, Hizashi's father, and Neji and Hinata's grandfather. "But I feel Hinata will soon learn his place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 4

Neji moaned in pleasure. _This is the best soba he's made in a long time._ He slurped his noodles loudly, showing his appreciation. When he came up for air, he saw his cousins staring at him, trying not to laugh. He blushed. _I can't help how I react with good food…and I _was_ hungry._ "Is there something on my face Hanabi?" Hanabi chocked down her laughter and replied, "No brother, but there's some fish in your hair." And with this she broke down laughing. Hanabi has always admired her older brother Hinata, but it was Neji who she wanted to be like. At the age of seven, she looked more like Neji than Hinata. She had the same long brown hair, could beat his older brother in a fight, and since she didn't have the same responsibilities as her brother, she could do what she wanted. Hanabi, of course, knew what her brother had to go through and helped him out in any way, but because of her resemblance to Neji and her unknown father, she was spoiled by her mother and was taken better care of in the end. Hinata never resented his sister for this. He knew that both of them would've been dead if he hadn't made his sacrifice, and he rather his sister be happy as a second child with an older brother to her being dead, or worse…where he was today.

He smiled at his cousin, who was still trying to get the piece of food out of his hair. He walked over and got it out. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food brother, but with your hair being this long you need to keep it out of the way when you eat…unless you like smelling like fish?" Hinata started laughing, making poor Neji blush. Hinata grabbed a hair band and tied back Neji's hair, "Hey! What are you—" "I'm keeping your hair out of your food. Don't worry; I'm not giving you Tenten's buns or a braid." Neji sat still, feeling Hinata's fingers run through his hair, and couldn't help but feel…something. He couldn't describe it, but he loved it.

"There all done." Neji felt his head and sure enough, all he had was a simple ponytail, but when Hinata served him seconds he forgot all about his hair and dug right in.

"Hehe, you really like soba don't you?" Before Neji had time to respond, Hanabi cut in, "Maybe it's not **just **the soba onii-chan." She laughed at her own joke, thinking it funny if her cousin Neji liked her brother Hinata, while poor said cousin choked on his food. But she earned a good smack on the head from her brother for it. "W-what did I tell you about reading those t-types of manga Hanabi?" (a/n: if they have tv, radios and Kakashi's icha icha paradise why can't they have manga?)

"That it's inappropriate for someone who comes from this clan and who's my age." She rolled her eyes, but noticed her brother had a crimson face from his neck to his ears and her cousin got a rosy hue on his cheeks, not dramatic like Hinata but enough to know he was embarrassed. Knowing she struck a nerve somewhere, she smirked. _This is going to be fun. _Hanabi would tease anyone this way, and always managed to make them embarrassed, even if what she said had no grounds or weren't even true.

"Neji, I think it's time for you to go back." Hinata stood and began gathering the dishes. Neji nodded and got up from the table. He did, however, gather his dishes and helped wash them.

* * *

Neji couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning all night, thinking about what happened that afternoon. He knew Hanabi was kidding, but he didn't know why it bothered him so much._ I'll just sleep it off, I must be stressed that's all._

(a/n: different writing style means it's a dream)** "Neji! Where are you?" He turned around and saw his cousin Hinata, but something was different. His hair was longer and he was no longer wearing a baggy jacket, just a frilly blue dress. He had suddenly gained hips and breasts, and he was looking around.**

**"I'm here!" Neji answered. He didn't want to but it seemed he had no control over the situation. Hinata turned and saw him, with a huge smile plastered on her face. She ran and tackled him to the ground. "Oof! Hey careful there hehe." Neji also had a smile on his face and couldn't help but hold Hinata closer to him. Suddenly they were under a sakura tree and Hinata had her head on Neji shoulder, while he was playing with her hair.**

**"Hinata," She turned and stared into his eyes, and suddenly they were getting closer. _Wait! I can't do this! Hinata is a BOY! But why is he a girl here, and why can't I resist what's happening?_ He saw Hinata close her eyes and soon their lips met. _His, no Her lips are so soft. I don't care anymore, I want more of her. _He deepened their kiss and tugged her closer to him. He never wanted this to end, he felt light and warm. He loved the feeling, but sadly like all dreams this one came to an end.**

* * *

Hinata was called to the Elders meeting room after dinner. He was nervous, wondering what the elders wanted with him. _Deep breathes, calm down._ He knocked and waited.

"Come in" He slid the door open and bowed. "Sit down Hinata."

"Yes master elders." _I know they haven't found out my secret…I've been careful my whole life, and now with my chakra all stored I have my old form back._ Hinata was kneeling on the floor, waiting for one of the elders to speak. It was his grandfather who chose to speak.

"Hinata, we have been observing you lately and we are not pleased," Hinata gulped in fear._ What have I done wrong?_ "You know your role in life is to protect the heir, Neji but you can't even surpass him, how are you going to do your duty?" Hinata couldn't help but flinch at his grandfather's words. "You, who are a weak member of this family, have brought shame on your clan. You even have the audacity to put ideas into Neji's head on how he should change our clan!"

"No! I have never—!" Hinata fell to the floor, experiencing his curse mark seal for the first time in his life. (a/n: It's Hinata, I honestly don't think her character would do anything to receive that punishment, so I felt it was right to say it was her first time with this) _Fire! My head is burning! AAAAGGGHHH!_ He couldn't scream, the pain was so intense but his tears were running free. His byakugan activated and he started tearing at his head._ Make it stop! FATHER PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_ He broke a blood vessel in his eye and soon his vision ran red, either from the intense pain or the blood on his forehead.

"Never raise your voice or back talk us Hinata. Remember you are just a lowly branch member, you have no say." His grandfather finally released him from the activated seal and he just lay on the floor, twitching. He was wheezing and gasping, his eyes still running and soon blood mixed in with his tears. "Remember your place; you are to protect the Main family even at the cost of your own life. Never assume otherwise. Take him away." Hinata was dragged to his room and dumped there. He heard a scream before passing out.

* * *

"Brother!" Hanabi woke when she heard the sliding door slam open and close. She walked out of her room and saw Hinata lying on the floor, blood running down his forehead, and his curse seal showing. (a/n:it's usually hidden by the bangs ^^) Its normal light green coloring was now a dull, throbbing purple. He was gasping, trying to breathe and Hanabi didn't know what to do. _Why? Why would they activate his curse seal? He hasn't done anything wrong!_ She was soon crying…her brother was the most important person to her, she even thought of him at times like the father she never had, and she couldn't understand why the Main family had been this cruel.

"Hanabi, step away from your brother." Their mother opened the door and dragged Hanabi away from Hinata. "He knew this would happen someday…remember this, your brother is protecting you from this hellish life." Their mother also starting crying, crying for condemning her daughter to this._ Forgive me my child, forgive me for making you live through this hell…and forgive your father, who was born mere seconds after your uncle._

"Mother, can't we help him?" Hanabi wanted to run to her brother and hug him, saying it would be okay, but she was being held back. She knew she would always be the lucky one because of her brother, because he had saved her.

"Go to bed Hanabi, I will tend to your brother." Hanabi reluctantly went to bed while their mother took out some special ointment and bandages. First she wiped her son's head with a cool towel, wiping away the blood and sweat, and then she spread the ointment. Hinata's face soon relaxed, as the soothing effect of mint from the medicine took effect and his mother soon bandaged his head. She brought his futon and pillow from out of his room and into the space he was lying on in the dining room then tucked him in. _Sleep my child…sleep and heal._

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took a while and isn't as long as i hoped, but it's finally here!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 5

Hinata awoke with a dazed feeling. His head felt too big for his body and it kept going from side to side. He used his hands to steady the awkward mass that was his head, and he noticed that he was bandaged. His whole forehead and right eye were covered in bandages. His chakra level was low and his disguise was gone. _I'm not dead so I must have changed back when I was resting._ He tried to get up but only managed to crawl over to the dining table. He gripped the edge and dragged himself up. It took up some of the energy he gained with rest. He saw his reflection in the mirror across the table and hardly recognized himself. His hair was sweat drenched and sticking to his head, the bandages made him look worse than he felt, and his whole right eye was tried to activate his Byakugan, but his vision was blocked, half of it was red and blurry: he couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried and soon he collapsed on the ground panting._ Guess I'm not fully healed yet, but I can't just stay here. I need to get up; I need to my training session…my father got back up after a few hours of rest, I should be able to too._ He forced himself up again, and staggered to the bathroom. _First things first, if I can't hide with chakra I'll do what I did before I learned that technique._ He got out some bandages that were bigger than the ones he had wrapped around his head. He hung them on the shower rack and turned on the water in the bath. Hinata took off the bandages on his head and his clothes soon followed. When the tub was full he got in and sighed in relief. Sleeping on the floor, even with the futon, made his back ache and with what happened the day before, the water soothed him. He soon got out and saw what hid behind the bandages. His curse mark was no longer purple, but it was still darker than before. His forehead was covered with tiny scars where Hinata had scratched himself until he bled. And his eye, oh God his eye, it was red. When his seal was activated and his blood vessel burst, the blood traveled throughout his whole eye. Instead of being its' usual white-lavender color it was now blood red. Hinata got new bandages and covered his head and eye to keep out infection. His mark was better but the skin was sensitive now, it was safer to cover it. He proceeded to wrapping his chest, and then continued wrapping over his shoulders so that it looked like he was wearing a vest made of bandages. They were thin, but strong and when he put his shirt back on his breasts were now concealed perfectly. _There, now for the tricky part._ Hinata got a pair of boxer-briefs that his mother modified and slipped them on. He examined his reflection once more and adjusted the 'special' undergarment. His mother had bought some of the underwear and stuffed the slip to make it look like Hinata had a penis. Once Hinata mastered his transformation jutsu, he didn't need to wear it anymore._ Ugh, I've always hated this underwear but choice do I have?_ He got dressed once he was done with his appearance and brushed his teeth, he put his headband on. _Time to train_. He grit his teeth and made it out of the Hyuga compound without so much as a limp. Slowly but surely, Hinata was getting stronger.

* * *

Neji awoke from his dream with a start. _What the hell was I dreaming about?! Why was Hinata a girl? Ok yeah he's looks like a girl and he is prettier than most of the kunoichi for a guy, but that's not the point! We were kissing…and I enjoyed it! It was just a dream, it meant nothing…right?_ Neji was currently having a minor meltdown. _Okay get a grip. It meant nothing I'm probably just stressed or something…and since I've spent some time with Hinata he appeared in my dream. It's just because he was the first person I saw. Yeah, that's it._ (a/n: sure Neji just keep telling yourself that.) He got up and went to his bathroom, where he gave himself a cold shower to erase the traces of his dream. He wanted to forget and the ice water on his skin was helping. He quickly got out and dried off. The cold made him forget about his dream, filling his head with the need to get warm. He quickly put on a fresh shirt and pants, then his bandages and headband. When he got out of his room he walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple for a light breakfast then headed straight for the dojo. Training would help keep his mind steady. As soon as he got there though he noticed that someone else was inside._ Is Hinata training also?_ When he opened the door though, he was slightly shocked to see Hanabi training instead of her brother. She was attacking an invisible opponent almost viciously, and didn't notice Neji coming inside.

"Mind if I join you?" Hanabi stopped mid-kick and turned to look at him. Never had she felt any hatred towards her cousin, but seeing her brother after the incident, she couldn't help but feel jealousy and hatred._ My brother had to sacrifice everything for us, yet he has to be treated like dirt because he was born into this family. It's not fair! Neji will never know the torture my poor brother has to go through…the only reason I'm alive is because of him yet his life can end if he pisses Neji or any of the Main family members off. Why?! My brother is thought to be weak, but nobody knows just how strong he really is. Just like my mother said, he lives through hell just so we can live period._ Hanabi glared as her cousin walked through, "Sure, but I won't go easy on you, Neji-sama." Neji stopped walking. Never before had Hanabi used the term "sama" with him and never had she looked at him like she was now. Her eyes, which were usually warm and happy, especially to him, were now cold and distant._ What happened to make her act this way?_ Hanabi attacked. She swung with her legs, catching Neji off guard. He fell hard to the ground and was soon pinned with a kunai pointed to his throat._ She's fast._ Neji used his right hand to deflect the kunai with his own and lifted his left leg and wrapped it around her stomach and pushed. Soon he was kneeling on top of Hanabi, her kunai deflecting his this time. _But she still has a lot to learn._ They separated and went at each other, Neji kicking and punching and Hanabi barely able to dodge and block. He hit her on her side and sent her flying. Hanabi was panting and struggling to get up while Neji was barely sweating. _Why am I panting while he isn't even sweating yet? I'm not even a challenge, but just wait Neji, I'll avenge my brother one way or another._ "Should we stop for today?" Neji walked over to Hanabi and offered his hand to help her up. She ignored him and eventually got up on her own. She walked out of the dojo with Neji looking after her wondering what was wrong.

* * *

When Hinata got to the training ground he noticed that Shino and Kiba were already there practicing their taijutsu. "Sorry I'm late!" He called to them and they in turn looked over to where he was standing. What they saw made their blood run cold. Hinata was wearing his oversized jacket like always but his head and eye were covered in bandages. _What the hell happened?_ Kiba was the first to react and ran up to him.

"What happened to you?" Akamaru's head pooped out of his jacket and and when he got a agood look at Hinata he whimpered.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Kiba." HInata just smiled at him and went to a training log, preparing to practice his aim, but as soon as he got out some ninja stars he felt a bug land on his bandaged eye. "Shino, it's r-really nothing, don't worry so—" "Your curse mark was activated wasn't it?" His voice would've sounded cold and uninterested to most, but to Hinata, who has been on a team with him for some time, his voice was laced with concern. He looked down in defeat, knowing there was no way to hide what had happened. The bandages were hard enough to explain as it was.

"Was it Neji?!" Kiba was pissed. His nails were turning into claws and he was growling. Akamaru's fur was standing on end and like his partner, he was also growling, snarling even. Shino looked came, but Hinata could see the bug storm starting to form in the backround. Even though he kept a big part of himself hidden from them, they still saw him as a precious friend, and for once in his life, Hinata was feeling guilt for what he had been doing most of his life.

"It wasn't Neji, and it wasn't his father…it was the elders. I did something to displease them and I was punished." He hid his face by dropping his head and wouldn't meet their eyes. "Don't worry; it's not that big of a deal." "Not that big a deal? Hinata you're covered in bandages and I doubt you can use your byakugan if your eye is injured. The elders had no right to activate your seal." Shino walked up to him and lifted his head. "You know you don't have to face all this hardship. If you just let us talk to the Hokage I'm sure he will let you and your family lea—"

"Shino…it's not that simple. If we could've left, we w-would've done it a long time ago. The Hyuga clan has the Branch members to protect the secrets of the byakugan. When we die the seal makes it so that the byakugan can't be experimented on, you know this, but if a branch member wants to leave, the ones bearing the mark are killed, his unmarked family members are set free. There are ways to steal the secrets without death now… so either way if I stay I will eventually die protecting Neji; if I go I die protecting the secret and my family. Death is my only option in life but I will prolong it by staying in the clan. I might make mistakes that will cause me to be punished, I know that and yes it isn't fair but its life, but in the end, I will die fighting and protecting those dear to me…just like my father." His friends were staring at him. "W-what?"

"You didn't stutter." Kiba walked up to him and gave him a hug. "If we could save you, you know we would." Hinata blushed red from the contact, but he was happy. "Thank you Kiba…thank you Shino." Akamaru nuzzled him and Shino kept his hand on his shoulder. _I'm very lucky_. "Ummm, I think we should get back to practice guys." Hinata laughed and let go of Kiba, who in turn walked away with a light blush on his face. "Don't worry tough guy, I won't say what happened if you won't." Laughing it off, Hinata grabbed the rest of his weapons and started practicing. Kiba and Shino kept watch of him while they continued their sparring, and in their minds a single thought was said. _Even if people don't think it, we know how strong you really are Hinata._

(**a/n: I made Hinata wrap the bandages like a vest because if she just wraps it around her chest I think it would at some point unravel or because she hid them that way it would still be noticeable at the top…if she did it like a vest style it would hide more and she would have a better excuse for it…well that's my opinion)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 6

Neji was walking around town, looking for his teammates. He was still confused with Hanabi's behavior. _She's never acted that way before. She's always so carefree and happy…I'll just let her cool down. Maybe I can ask Hinata what's going on._ As if on cue, Neji walks in on team 8's practicing session, but before he could walk up to them he noticed Hinata's face. He saw the bandages and noticed how they ran from his head to his eye. Something inside him snapped when he saw his cousin wounded that way, but nothing made it worse than watching Kiba hug him and Hinata hugging back and blushing. _Why the hell is he hugging Hinata?! And why do I care so much?!No the bigger question is, what the hell happened to Hinata?! Is this why Hanabi was so moody this morning?_ Neji wanted to confront his cousin about his injury, but the scene with his teammates held him back and one thing in particular caught his eye: Kiba Inuzuka was staring at his cousin practicing, instead on practicing himself (a/n: Sorry Shino, try to stand out more!) and he could swear the Inuzuka's tan face had a light tint of pink to it. (a/n: gotta love byakugan eyes, u kno they have perfect vision even wen it isn't activated =D)

Kiba continued staring at Hinata and was too distracted to practice properly, thus causing Shino to slam him into a tree and poor Akamaru could do nothing but avoid the collision by jumping out of Kiba's coat and continued practicing while his partner lay unconscious. Akamaru barked once and jumped in the air, avoiding the bugs that Shino thought he could get to land on him undetected. Then he did the one jutsu he had been practicing to get back at the bug master for what he did. He flipped through the air and spun while releasing urine and landing it on Shino and most of his bugs…unfortunately it also hit Kiba and a nearby Neji. Hinata was smart enough to avoid it when he saw what Akamaru was about to do. (a/n: yes to me Akamaru is this badass lol)

"Ugh, what happened?" Kiba sniffed the air and recognized the pungent scent. "Way to go Akamaru! Hahaha he got you good huh Shino?" Shino merely glared at Kiba from behind his sunglasses and the feeling of murder was in the air. It was suffocating and Hinata quickly tried to calm Shino down._ If he tries to murder Kiba now, we'll never get any training done._ The glaring didn't diminish though…with the extra (and unnoticed) spectator it doubled.

"Please calm down Shino, w-we don't have time for this. We are going to have to meet Kurenai sensei in half an hour and I don't think she'll be too happy if one of her students were missing or half-dead." Shino looked down at Hinata, who was by his left shoulder. His visible eye (the one without the bandage) was determined but wary, as if he didn't want to be involved further than he already was, and when Shino turned to look at Kiba, he was growling pathetically. _It would be too easy…and I don't need to face Kurenai's scolding. _"Fine…I won't hurt him." With a sigh, Shino finally calmed down and went to help Kiba up. When Kiba saw the offered hand he looked up but fell right back down: Shino had a piece of rotting fish on a plate (a/n: those moments when a character can make something like a dish with fish or a those fans to hit you with appear)

"Why Shino? Why?! Ugh that stuff reeks!" Kiba held his nose but couldn't get the smell of rotting fish out of his nose. Shino had nose plugs and his smirk never left his face._ I said I wouldn't him, so this should be okay right?_ He turned to Hinata, who just shrugged and went back to practicing. Kiba in the meanwhile was passed out again from the fumes of fish, and Neji was just plain confused on the whole thing that happened. _First I see Hinata wounded, then Kiba hugs him and just stares at him, when that's over Shino knocks him out, his mutt pees on me, Hinata defends the dog boy and then he's passed out again from fish. What a strange team._ (a/n: says the guy with a teammate and sensei wearing green tights lol)

"Guys maybe you should hit the baths…you kinda reek." He threw a kunai and it hit dead center of the target, never even bothering to turn around. Shino could smell the acrid odor of Akamaru's urine and silently agreed with Hinata. Kiba just groaned saying he didn't want to take a bath. "You stink, just go to the public baths and wash up, and since you can't take Akamaru with you I'll stay with him in the meantime." His concentration didn't slacken, but he did stop and turned to face his teammates.

"Why don't you come with us too?"

"I wasn't drenched in piss, and I don't have spare bandages, so I'll wait until I get home."

* * *

_In the end I couldn't do it._ Neji was walking by the village square wondering why he couldn't confront Hinata. _I don't think I could ask with his teammates there, knowing Hinata he probably made up an excuse, so my questioning might put him on the spot._ (Seems our dear Neji doesn't know his cousin as well as he would like)

"NEJI!" Hearing his name he immediately turned to the source, and was rammed by Lee.

"My eternal rival! Why didn't you come to practice? I wanted to show you my burning passion in a sparring duel, but it's too late now." Lee started crying exaggerated tears when he realized it was too late to show Neji his new attacks. His thick eyebrows were twisted downward and his mouth was puckered in a pout. Neji couldn't take him seriously.

"Yeah, what were you doing that you couldn't meet up with us?" Tenten latched onto his arm and stared up at him with her coffee brown eyes. Neji couldn't help but feel wary with this contact and snatched his arm back from her. "You still owe us dinner for last time, so I guess tonight's the night." She grinned with this revelation and Neji just sighed._ Today seems to be my off day._ "So where do you want to go eat?" He knew he was defeated, so he just kept his head up and took them to wherever they wanted to go eat…turns out Ichiraku's was their destination. His teammates were having the time of their lives, with Gai sensei and Lee doing a ramen eating contest and Tenten laughing at their antics. The ramen shop soon had three more guests: Naruto, Kiba and Shino walked in and sat down a few seats away from them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"Naruto's loud voice cut into Lee's match and soon they were all chatting happily amongst themselves while Neji just stayed to himself. He observed the blond ninja and a flashback to the chunin exams went through his head. How Naruto had beaten him and shown him how Hinata had struggled with his bonds in the Hyuga household—"_How would you know if he can change or not? He was born to protect you, trying to show you he is strong enough yet you shut him down and beat him to a bloody pulp! Hinata wants to change and show that people can become more than what is expected from them. I'm one of those types of people, and I'll become Hokage and help you change the Hyuga ways!"_ How he realized that Hinata's determination ran deeper than he thought—"_I may be weak brother but I feel it is you who is suffering more than I. You, who are chained to the laws of our clan and can be nothing more than a mere puppet, will soon be run down by the elders. I want a chance to change myself and prove that even if I am from the lowly branch house, I can accomplish much more than what is set out for me…and I won't go back on my word because that is my nindo, my ninja way."_ Neji learned so much in that time, and in learning he spoke against the elders' choices for the first time,—"_I cannot sit by quietly while you enforce these ridiculous rules. I am the future leader of the Hyuga clan; I feel I should have some say in what will happen." "Neji-sama! With all due respect, we are the ones who make the official decisions, and we stand by our choice!"_ He remembered what he argued against too. The elders wanted to take away the weak links in the household (Hinata) and put a seal on his younger but stronger sister. Neji spoke his disagreements and made it a point to explain that they have never marked a female (oh if only he knew) and he was sure Hinata could better himself. He was snapped back to reality when he heard a certain Inuzuka say to Shino, "His face was so soft! Don't you think it's weird enough that he kinda looks like a girl but he also has skin as soft as one too?" His face got a soft pink hue to it when he remembered how Hinata's skin felt

"Kiba, honestly you notice the strangest things. If anything I would say you're attracted to our teammate." At this, Neji felt a black spike go through his heart. Just thinking of his cousin and the Inuzuka together, _even if they were both male_, made his blood boil. He hated the mental picture and the idea.

"No way! I don't think of him like that, I'm one hundred percent straight…I just thought it was strange you know?"

"He is shorter than most guys, and he's so quiet." Naruto put in, he couldn't help but add some of the details he noticed but soon the little group shut up when they noticed a certain Hyuga's killer aura. Neji's eyes were glaring coldly at the people sitting there and his eyes had activated the byakugan and his veins were throbbing with malice. He hated what they were saying and he wasn't hiding it.

"Calm down Neji, don't take it to heart…you have to admit your cousin is a bit girly for a boy. Come on I'll walk you back home." Tenten had to literally drag him away before he could get his hands on Kiba's, Shino's or Naruto's throat, and the walk back to the compound seemed to have calmed him down. Tenten though, had not released his arm and he was feeling uncomfortable.

"So Neji…do you think you could help me with training tomorrow?" She glanced up at him with hopeful eyes and he just sighed and nodded his head in agreement. If anything maybe he could get his cousin to join to work on his weaponry. Tenten on the other hand had other things in mind._ Finally some alone time! Time to work the charm._ Poor Neji felt a malevolent chill on his back and glanced down at his teammate. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

* * *

"They're late." Hinata had been waiting with Akamaru for twenty minutes. Akamaru whined sadly, mostly because he seemed to be momentarily forgotten by his partner. "Come on Akamaru, we'll just go and I'll cook you up whatever you want." Akamaru barked cheerfully and ran after Hinata. They soon arrived at Kurenai's house and he knocked on the door. When the door opened the slight smell of cigarettes clung in the air though it was faint.

"Hi, Hinata…and Akamaru! Where are the others?" Kurenai bent down to pick up Akamaru and he snuggled into her chest comfortably.

"They're running late, and I was taking care of Akamaru in the meantime." He let himself in and went straight to the kitchen. "Hope you don't mind, I promised Akamaru whatever he wanted, I can make something for you too if you like."

"I don't mind at all, but I just ate so feel free to do what you wish." Hinata reached in and got a bit of sausage and beef and went over to Akamaru who happily agreed to his choices. He soon started smashing the meat together and put it into a frying pan with a bit of rice. When it was done he scooped out his creation and spread it on some dog biscuits Kurenai kept for whenever Kiba visited. He presented the treat to Akamaru and he ate the treat down in two bites. He then settled to take a nap on Kurenai's sofa and Hinata washed the dishes.

"I heard Naruto was going away to train with Jiraya." Hinata paused in his work and took that bit of information in. Naruto was a good friend who he greatly admired and held in high regard…he knew Jiraya was powerful but their first meeting wasn't the best,—"_Heya cutie! What's a girl like you doing here at this time of night?" Poor Hinata was scared out of his mind when the strange old man hung onto his shoulder and said this with the stink of alcohol on his breath. He was obviously so drunk he was hallucinating. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm a boy." He made sure to get the man's arm off of him and set him down. "My name's not sir it's Jiraya! One of the legendary sannin, and you are a girl. No boy could have a butt like that." He went to touch him but Hinata was so shocked he knocked him down with a strike of his gentle fist. Soon Hinata went sprinting back home without getting any of the groceries.__** I'll just go in the morning.**__ He didn't stop until he got into his room and under his futon. He didn't come down until morning. Later on he learned more about that perverted old man and met with him but it seemed the latter had forgotten all about him._

"He wants to get stronger…I admire that about him. I w-wish him all the luck in the world." He finished the dishes and faced his sensei. "Were you going somewhere with this?"

"I was wondering if you would like to do what Naruto is doing…go train for some time and get stronger." Hinata widened his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be able to do that, but because he was bound to Neji he didn't find it likely.

"You know I would love to sensei, but because I am Neji-sama's protector, I can't afford to leave." The sadness in his voice soon reached his eyes, but Kurenai's next statement made it all disappear.

"What if I told you there was a way?"

(a/n: I know Hinata seems a bit harsher and barely stutters but because of how she grew up I gave her a tougher disposition when facing others, but she goes back to being shy and kinder with her mother, sister and Kurenai because she cares about them the most…She cares about her teammates too but can't afford to let her personality make them suspicious ^^;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 7

"You realize I have to leave my mother and sister at the mercy of the elders if I go?" Hinata was pacing the room, agitated. He wanted to get stronger, but to leave his family was like leaving them to the wolves. Hizashi wouldn't be able to protect them all the time and Hanabi wouldn't be able to handle the elders' constant bullying. They would this as a mere act of childish revenge against Hinata, and he would rather face it head on instead of having his loved ones suffer. "I-I can't Kurenai sensei, and besides would Tsunade even let me go? We are part of a tracking team, and she knows she won't be able to depend on Neji for everything…I can't." He finally sat down and put his head in his hands. _I will not show tears! Kurenai may know my secret but I will show no weakness to my sensei._

"Hinata, you have to be able to trust your uncle and cousin to take care of your family. Even your sister can manage, and if we're separated for a while, it's only for you to get stronger. If I had a say in life I would've made it simpler for you to be stronger, but maybe you need time away from…everything to help you." What both failed to notice though were Shino and Kiba at the door. They had heard only the part about Hinata needing time away, but both assumed the worst. Kiba pounced on Hinata with Akamaru right beside him, and held him tight as if afraid he would vanish from him.

"Hinata can't go away! If he needs to get away why don't we go on vacation for a little while?" His grip was getting tighter and his eyes shown such a pleading to Kurenai sensei that she couldn't help but chuckle. Shino on the other hand was trying to analyze what was going on. His expression seemed blank but behind the glasses he too, was having a minor breakdown at the thought of Hinata leaving. One of his bugs grew agitated and flew into Hinata's hair and hung on, as if its tiny strength could keep him there.

"Kiba I don't think y-you and Shino understood our conversation." Hinata loosened his teammates grip and ruffled through his hair until he found the bug…it flew back to Shino who turned his head away, clearly embarrassed. "Naruto is going to train with Jiraya sensei, and Kurenai sensei thinks I should do a journey of my own to get stronger…but I can't." Kiba now fully let go of Hinata and stared at him in both joy and puzzlement._ Then does that mean that Hinata doesn't have to go?! Please, don't go!_ Even if those were his thoughts, his expression stayed the same and didn't betray him mind…Akamaru on the other hand could sense his feelings easily.

"Hinata I know it's hard, but if you can't become stronger the elders will find another way to fault you. Look at you now! They did it to you right? I doubt Neji or his father would do something like this to you, you've even said you're relationship is getting better and you're learning more than you have before. That's why they hurt you isn't it?" Kurenai came up to Hinata and placed her hand on his bandaged eye. "If you can prove them wrong, they will have no reason to hurt you or your family. I can't stand by quietly while they hurt and torture you." Hinata stared at the floor and then at his teammates. Kiba who earlier had a hopeful look, now had a grimace on his face. _Sensei's can't keep him here if he's gonna suffer…even if Neji has gotten a bit overprotective, I'm guessing he's the reason the elders hurt him in the first place, he can't protect him forever._ Shino was now looking at his teammates,

"You should go Hinata…we can help in looking after your family. Get stronger and show those bastards just how wrong they are. Show them you are worthy of being acknowledged as an equal." Shino walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "Show them the you that only we know." And Hinata could've sworn, but would never tell, that Shino smiled…a small smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

"But…the p-problem is I can't go alone and I'm not taking sensei with me." He did have someone in mind, someone who trained him when his father passed away; someone whom his mother trusted enough to keep their secret. His cousin, Ko. But he had his own duties._ I don't think the elders would let him leave and train me for a questionable amount of time._

"What about that one cousin of yours? You know the one who used to walk you to the academy when you were smaller?" And just like that, Kiba annihilated all hope Hinata had of protecting the brother he always wanted from this mess of a plan.

"I can't drag him into this, besides the elders—"

"Will have no choice but to accept once I get Tsunade to sign these papers. Even they can't go against her orders." She showed him the documents, which established all that was needed for approval, just the signature was missing. "You can't find any more excuses Hinata, you can go…and I'm sure the elders can spare Ko for a while." Hinata looked up at his senei in shock, who just smiled at his expression.

"I know how close you were with him, even before we became a team. I saw him train you occasionally when you were smaller. I'm sure he'd agree with to go with you with no questions asked." She went to the window and got a pigeon out of its cage, then proceeded to fold the papers into small squares and tied it to the its leg. It disappeared soon after. "Now all we have to do is wait." Kiba, who only showedhis affection to Akamaru and Hinata, hugged him and whispered, "Whatever you choose to do, we will always be here for you, never forget that." (awww kiba :'3) Hinata, who kept himself distant even before he joined team eight, hugged him back. For once in his life he was going to show how much he really cared for his teammates.

"I will come back, I promise." He smiled, and for once it wasn't forced. Kiba felt warmth crawling into his chest and looked down. He felt his chest and felt his heartbeat,_ What the hell is wrong with me?_ Shino told Hinata to stay alive and come back as the person he wanted to become, and in that moment all of team eight shared a kinship that they hadn't before. Hinata soon got up and left, he would need to inform Hizashi of his plans.

* * *

Lady Tsunade was reading over Kurenai's documents and she couldn't help the smirk that was making its way to her face. _It's about time; there is no way I'm passing up the chance to get back at those haughty elders! _And with that final thought, she signed the papers and sent her slug to deliver them back. _Now let's just see how this all will play out._

* * *

Hinata arrived at the manor with a newfound energy, and his previous weariness was all but forgotten. Before visiting his uncle he went to the branch house and went into his room. _Even if I look worse without it on I can't let myself look weak in front of uncle._ He peeled back his bandages and still couldn't get used to what he saw. The ointment helped with the tiny scars on his forehead and now they were faded and pink, but his eye…it was still as red as before. _I'll try; my chakra is almost back to normal…Byakugan!_ His head swam and his vision was just as red as his injured eye. He quickly shut it off fearing he would damage his eye even more and looked at himself fully in the mirror. His large jacket hid any possible curves while his pants hid his legs. The only problem was his face, which he couldn't change, it was roundish and his eyes were large with long eyelashes. _It would be easier if I looked like Neji…or if I had been born male like my father wanted._ He sighed and just as he was about to leave he ran into Hanabi. The look in her eyes was pained and bitter.

"I hate that you have to go through this," she placed her hand over his eye, "that you have to suffer this pain to help mother and I." Her next move surprised Hinata, his sister was hugging him and clutching him to her. "It's not fair! Neji got all the luck while you were made to suffer, even if he does something wrong it's you who will get punished in the end…the elders will always find a way to blame you…I hate this!" Her words were bitter and dark while her tears were sincere. Hinata sighed, he had already accepted his fate, but he wouldn't be crushed by it, he needed his sister to understand.

"Hanabi, I need you to do me a favor," She nodded, still holding unto him, "Do not blame Neji or uncle for the rules of our clan, there is nothing they can do about it…but I believe there will come a day when things will change…someday." She looked up at her brother in wonderment, wondering how he could have so much hope, even when he has to live in pain. "Also, I'm going to need you to take care of mother." At this, Hanabi stepped away from her brother and looked at him in confusion and fear.

"Why? Brother…are you going on a mission again? Or is there…something wrong?" Hinata never asked Hanabi to watch over their mother, even when he went on missions. He would just leave food for them, knowing Hanabi could take care of her, but now, something was different.

"Hanabi…I'm going away for a while. I'm going to become stronger and come back; I promise but while I'm gone, do not let the elders discourage you or mother; do not let them make you feel insignificant. I will do everything in my power so that I can get you guys out of here."

"What about you? Where are you going? When will you be back?!" She was now panicking.

"I'll be fine…and I don't know so I'm gonna need you to be stronger than you are now okay?" Hanabi nodded and held her brother._ Please come back to us safe._

* * *

"Come in." Hizashi was sitting at his desk looking over papers, but when he saw his nephew they fell from his hand and flew to the floor. He saw that his eye was red and that his mark was a bit darker than normal. _They activated his seal?!_ His face was composed unlike his thoughts. He may be hard on Hinata, but he was a precious momento of his brother; he didn't wish any harm on him. Hinata bowed to his uncle and kowtowed to him immediately.

"Uncle, I know that I was assigned as Neji's protector, but please, I beg of you, let me take some time off to train. I will come back stronger I swear!" Silence was his answer. He couldn't bear to face his uncle, couldn't see the rejection on his face.

"All right. I also wish for you to prove yourself Hinata, but the question is who will be your teacher throughout this little adventure of yours?" Hinata felt himself glow with happiness then shrink with reluctance._ Would he let me if I asked? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity…I don't want to risk anymore but…_

"If it's not too much trouble uncle, could Ko accompany me? I need someone to train me in more ways of the Hyuga style…and this way, if something goes wrong, our secrets would still be protected." _So he is still taking the rules seriously…no matter what this clan does to him he remains loyal to those he cherishes. He is still the best choice for Neji._

"I understand, you may take your leave and start packing." Shock. That's all that Hinata could register. _He said yes…I can't believe he said yes!_

"Thank you uncle! I will make you proud." His face held a small smile as he bowed once again and took his leave.

_I wonder how all this will play out._

* * *

"Dammit! We have no choice but to agree, and since Hizashi has given that lowly branch permission we can't delay this." The elders around him grumbled in irritation.

" But there is no guarantee the boy will make it back alive…who knows what 'accidents' could occur in two years." She leered. Excitement ran through the group as plans were laid out for the boys' demise.

* * *

_I need to talk to him…I know we aren't as close as we could be, but I'm trying! I'm sure that if I help in his training more we could grow closer…maybe then he could tell me what happened, and confide in me a little more. He is more than my protector…he's someone I care for deeply and I will stop at nothing for our friendship to grow stronger!_ Neji rushed off to his home to see Hinata, but as he approached the compound, he ran into Hanabi.

"Neji-sama I am sorry for my earlier behavior…it will not happen again. My mother and I are in your care in the meantime." And with that she left. _What did she mean by that?_

**I'm sorry it took me 2 months to update! With school and the SATs coming up i've been busy but here's chapter 7, now i hope chapter 8 will be here faster ^^; and yes there will be a nejihina moment, i'm progressin their relationship slowly as it should happen, but not so slowly that you'll get annoyed...please stay with me for the rest of the story and i want to thank all my followers for being so patient with me...and i welcome all reviews, i appreciate any advice or opinions to improve my writing, until next time.**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 8

"Hinata!" Neji finally found him in the training ground, talking with Ko.

"Neji? What's the matter?" The look of confusion on his face made Neji fume._ How can he ask what's the matter when he's leaving m- I mean us?!_ Neji's face clearly reflected his inner turmoil and Hinata could do nothing, but feel like he somehow betrayed Neji by informing him last.

"I was going to tell you, but the time for my departure came quicker than I thought."

"So you were just going to leave thinking I wasn't going to notice?! Why?" Neji was mad and not only at Hinata but at the decision he made, he felt like he didn't matter as much as he thought he did to him and that hurt him more than e thought. His heart felt too big for his chest and the pain that came with it spread throughout his body like fire.

"No! I was going to tell you really, I just…I didn't know what to say, so I put it off a little longer. But I wasn't going to leave without saying good-bye I swear!" He was flushed, his skin the shade of a tomato and he felt as if his skin were on fire.

Neji could tell it embarrassed Hinata greatly to speak his mind like that, but that didn't change anything. "I don't want you to go." His voice was a harsh whisper. "I could train you here, and then you wouldn't have to leave!"

"Neji," Hinata looked to Ko, who had kept silent throughout this little moment, but he only shrugged, his eyes saying it was his decision in the end. _He'll support me no matter what; I hope I don't disappoint him then._ "I can't stay here…not with the way I am now." His hand drifted to his injured eye without him noticing. "Try to understand, I know you would be a great teacher but there are things you can never teach me, especially because of our clan rules." Neji tried to understand, tried to see it from Hinata's point of view, but he couldn't help but be selfish. _I can train him without the elders knowing, I can teach him even if it's forbidden, I can—__You can get him killed, that's what you'll do._ Neji's rational side broke through his hopeful delusions and made him see what Hinata was trying to say.

"Neji, I have to be able to protect you, it's my duty…I won't always be around brother, but in the time that I am I will keep you safe. So please, try to understand."

"You better come back stronger than ever…and I'll only give you three years. That's an order, be back in three years and show everyone what you can do." His smirk was one of confidence but it didn't reach his eyes and his heart was screaming not to let him go. "Thank you, I will try not to disappoint you…Neji-sama." Hinata's eyes told him everything as did his senses. They were being watched. "Good-bye." With that last whispered sentence, Hinata gripped his hand in a handshake and was soon gone along with Ko._ Please let me be able to endure three years without him…and please give me the strength to lead this family._ He felt something in his hand, and realized Hinata had slipped something into his hand. It was a piece of paper, with code letter that only he would understand. _"Even when we are far apart, we will always be connected. Brother never forget, we were bonded through life and its tribulations; I will always be there to help you just like I know you'll be there to help me. I hope one day we can protect each other, not as main and branch house members, but as Hyuga and fellow brethren. Until then, I will miss you. –Hinata"_

* * *

They arrived at the gates of Konoha a few minutes later and started walking on the trail. Hinata didn't want to waste any time, especially in saying good-bye to his friends. "So where do we go from here?"

"First we're going to train your endurance. As a ninja it is important to have stamina to get you through the toughest of situations, so our first stop is Suna…but instead of taking the forest trail we'll be traveling through there." Ko pointed to a peak in the east. It was uneven and gray in the distance, but Ko knew how it was up close. Poisonous plants and insects with packs of wild dogs roaming around, it was almost like the forest of death, except that they were more likely to die up there than down there, and the journey to Suna would take more than one week. They slowly advanced towards the mountains, leaving the forest path behind.

"We will build your stamina by taking this route to Suna, and while we are traveling I want you to do some screaming exercises." Now Hinata was confused. He knew about the Mountain of Madness, where few ever escaped unscarred, and it made sense but screaming?

"Why do I need to—?"

"You are thirteen now right?" With Hinata's nod he continued. "Like all ninja puberty starts at the age of eleven, for a few it might be early or late. What have you noticed about the boys in the rookie nine?" _He calls us the rookie nine also? Other than the fact the boys are getting taller, I don't notice anything else. _At his confused look, Ko chuckled. "Besides the fact that they are having growth spurts, just like you, their voices are also getting deeper. They are developing more muscles than the kunoichi and most of the softness of childhood has left them. These are some of the things we will work on with you. Your transformations can only take you so far, and it uses too much chakra. Even if you learn to use small amounts of it, it will eventually wear you out. This is the other reason we are taking this path. You will learn more chakra control and be able to fine tune the amount you use…and even if you can't use all of the Hyuga techniques, you can develop your own style like you've been doing." Realization lit up on Hinata's face. _This isn't just training; it's a way for me to be able to fit my role better._

"This was all much easier when I was a child," He turned to Ko and bowed. "Thank you, for everything you're doing Ko. You are the only one who can help me…especially now. I will be forever in your debt."

Ko righted him and shook his head, "Ever since you were born, you have been fighting to live…and I'm sad to say you've been fighting in a feud that shouldn't even involve you, but you have survived this far and," A warm smile adorned his face, something which was rare for anyone in their family. "I have never been more proud to call you family. Ever since that day when your mother confided in me, I've always thought of you as a little sister that I must protect…but now it's time for you to learn for yourself, but I will always be here, don't forget that_." I know he won't be able to help me after my training is done, that's why he agreed so easily. _

His smile quickly turned into a smirk, "Scream your lungs out sister, it's time to complete your transformation." A piercing scream was heard from the path they were traveling, and more than a few animals scattered.

* * *

The exercise lasted for a week and they took a break. Hinata couldn't speak or make a sound his, vocal cords were so swollen. A strange croaking noise would come out of his throat before he would start coughing and spitting up blood. They had made it to the mountains and began ascending it. Hinata's chakra training soon followed as well.

"I know it hurts, yes this does damage your vocal cords, but it will make them stronger, and your voice will become huskier in the process." He helped Hinata up from his crouching position and got a jar of water. "Now as we've been practicing, try to make the water flow to your hand and once it's there, make it whirl." (a/n: kind of how gaara can collect his sand and lift it with his hand, but in this case it's water and Hinata's using chakra as a type of magnet, but you'll see what this training is really for.)

Blue chakra slowly formed over Hinata's hand. He was soaked in sweat, straining to keep his concentration and to pull the water to his hand. The water rippled, as if a stone was thrown in, and then it began to jump. Little droplets came to Hinata's hand but he couldn't keep the hold any longer. The water fell back into the jar and he was gasping.

"You have to focus! Otherwise you won't be able to do this at all. Come on, again!" The process was repeated over and over until Hinata's chakra was dangerously low. He could barely get the droplets and that was with using a large amount of chakra. "Take a break, when your chakra is restored you can start again." Nodding, Hinata walked to a trail to gather some water. _I always feel better after taking a little walk._ He came across a river flowing upstream and filled up the canteens. He then set his hands into the water and let the coldness soothe the burning of his hands.

As the water moved and ran through his fingers, he got an idea._ I wonder._ He set his jacket aside and removed his bandages. Ever since they set off, keeping the illusion of a boy was getting harder to maintain with all the chakra depletion, so he decided to lose it all together just until they went back home. With just a fishnet undershirt and loose-fitting pants, he stood in the icy cold river, and after a few jumps of shock, he stood and concentrated._ Water is always moving, it's harder to make it move if it's in an object that keeps it still, but what if it was already moving?_ With a labored breath, Hinata moved. He danced in a circle, twisting his arms, while tiny bits of his chakra leaked from his fingertips. Soon the water began to form a circle around his body, first in droplets and then in long, lucid forms, finally making a sphere around him. The bubble dissolved though and Hinata sank. _I did it! I almost killed myself but I did it._ He dragged his body out of the river and blacked out on the shore.

* * *

Neji looked towards the gateway of the village and sighed. _He hasn't been gone one week and I'm already aching for him._ He stopped wondering why he had that feeling for him; he just pushed it to the back of his mind and worried instead. Ever since Hinata left, he's felt empty in a strange way, but he made that feeling the motivation for his succession as leader of the Hyuga household. He remembered the injuries Hinata sustained because of an idea he had…and he remembered how Hanabi refused to forgive him for it. _Even if it was just one week ago, she refuses to forgive me. I can see what she's doing, while Hinata is training to protect me she's training to protect him and their mother. She won't any of us get near her, not even with food._

"Hinata, you better return soon. Everyone could use some cheering up…and if you don't, I feel like Hanabi might come after me." He chuckled, but the joke only went so far. Hanabi wouldn't be the only one out for blood; Hinata's teammates would blame him if anything happened. _They already resent this family for Hinata's past injuries, and I don't blame them._ If Hinata doesn't make it back, Neji knew the elders would have had something to do with it, they already wanted to get rid of him…and he knew a part of him would shatter, even if he still couldn't comprehend why.

_**Eight months later **_

"Ko, I can see Suna up ahead!" A deep voice shouted in the distance. Much changed in just a few months. Hinata had grown at least six inches, making him at least five foot four. The screaming lessons continued, but they were once every two weeks now for at least fifteen minutes, with the result of Hinata gaining a husky voice. Even his hair had grown, now reaching his shoulders; his bangs even with the rest of it now. He kept it tied at the bottom with a few strands in the front falling over his left eye. (a/n: think of Neji's hair in shippuden, just a bit shorter and only covering his left eye, dats how Hinata's hair looks) He still wore the baggy jacket, but it was getting tighter. Now that they were stopping in Suna they could get supplies to last another six months or longer.

"Hinata! I know you're excited, but you have to slow down! This is the desert you know." Ko appeared behind his student, who was flushed with the heat. "At this rate, you're going to get heatstroke." They went down the pathway and were soon at the gates of Suna. From the four months after the exams at their home village to the eight in the mountains, a full year had passed and the chuunin exams were being held again, this time in the Land of Earth in Iwagakure. Hinata had improved much since he left his home town. It had been a hard and painful journey in those eight months with Ko; he didn't go easy on him, but he was finally able to perfect the water jutsu he'd been working on, successfully moving the water into a sphere and even firing off chakra infused water needles, something he created all on his own.

Even with so much improvement, they still had two years and four months left to go, and Hinata's personality was still as meek and introverted as when he left. He still acted like a kid when excited but he knew when to be serious. The hardest part in all this for Ko, would be to harden Hinata's heart until he couldn't feel anything anymore. They both knew what they were getting into when they left…they would have to kill whatever bit of female was in Hinata until she became male fully emotionally, as well as physically, or as far as they could go, and he would never be able to fall in love, his only freedom would be in death. When Ko broached this subject to Hinata, "I'm prepared to die for my family and friends, no matter the sacrifices I must make." was the response he got. Once they have restocked on their supplies they would be off to the chuunin exams, training this time on his personality…and it wasn't going to be easy.

"Can we at least sleep in a real bed this time…please? It has been eight months." The eyes always got to him, and he couldn't do anything but agree; one break wouldn't kill them. "Fine, but stop with the eyes! I can't take it."

When the gates appeared, they were stopped by the guards. "What's your purpose here?"

"We are from the traveling from the Land of Fire and are in need of some supplies." The guards looked over their passports (no idea if they actually have this but I'm guessing they do) and at them. Hinata kept his gaze level and never flinched when one of the shorter of the men stared right him. They were let in and he gazed in wonderment at the village. _It's beautiful in its own way._ Where Konoha was surrounded by lush trees, plants and forests, Suna was vast with nothing but sand and sun, making it a village the color of pure gold.

The people wore loose, flowing clothes to make it bearable in the heat and many were buying from stalls selling dried fruits and meats. Hinata took in the sights…he'd only been on tracker missions before and could never enjoy the stay, especially since most of the missions were close to home and still in the regions of the Land of Fire.

Ko ushered him into the nearest inn and paid for their rooms. Once inside, Hinata felt the immediate difference in temperature and sighed. _I must've been hotter than I thought, not a good thing to overlook_.

"We need to get you some new clothes, especially for the weather we're going to be traveling in…and let's face it, you've been growing like a weed." Ko's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"I thought that was a good thing." Chuckling, Hinata lay down on his bed, it wasn't soft but it was better than the mountain road, and he was soon falling asleep.

"It would be if it was only your height." The embarrassed tone in his voice went unnoticed by the now sleeping Hinata: He had somehow gotten under the blankets and made his body into a little ball. "And I fear that your safety will not be guaranteed for long dear cousin." Ko sat down on his bed and looked out the window as the sun was still in the middle of the sky. _It may only be the afternoon but he must have been more tired than he let on._ Ko got to work and sent a letter to the Hokage, telling her of their progress. When he was finished he ordered some food to be brought up and ate a light dinner, leaving some on the tray in case Hinata awoke. He set to unpacking their luggage so they could rest for a few days and looked over the supplies to buy what was needed the next day. By the time he was done, the sun was beginning to set, drowning the village with a sea of blood red light. Ko kept watch until the red faded to an empty black, with no moon to light the lonely keeping watch, he finally settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

"It seems that they finally got comfortable enough to let their guards down." Two shadows lurked nearby after making their observations. They were hired to take out one of the Hyuuga, and in exchange they would be getting vital information on Konoha.

"Can you believe those old farts would go as far as treason just to take out this kid? He isn't even that strong." He sighed. Except for his eyes, he was covered in bandages, with his headband tied in a bandana fashion on his head. He also had a pair of loose fitting black pants with a simple mesh armor vest.

"True, but hey, we get some great benefits for something so insignificant…now that they're in another country, the time to strike is perfect, although I wish they took the regular path instead of the mountains, this whole thing could've gone a lot faster if they did." He tilted his head slightly to look at his bandaged partner. This one had on a black, form-fitting shirt with fingerless gloves and equally form-fitting pants. A rectangular piece of metal shone from his left arm, showing the village of which he and his partner came from.

"Well Hayato, no need to worry about the past, they're here and we can finally get this thing over with."

A chuckle escaped Hayato's lips as he started forming hand seals. "True, let's get this party started Rin."

* * *

Hanabi awoke with a scream stuck in her throat. She was covered in a cold sweat and could remember clearly what had woken her up. Her brother, with his eyes gouged out of his head, lying broken on the floor and his killer was stabbing him over and over in the heart. She couldn't remember what he looked like except for his eyes. His cold, ruthless, Hyuga eyes and his laugh: he enjoyed doing that to her brother.

Hanabi wanted her brother there. He would hold her and tell her it was all a dream, but most importantly, Hanabi would know it was a dream because she would be in his arms, the arms that always took the blows meant for her when she messed up. Now she was scared; he was far away from her and that dream seemed like a bad omen._ Someone wants to kill my brother, but who?_

This dream led to Hanabi's coldness to Neji and anyone else in the Main house, even her uncle. She couldn't trust anyone of them, and the dread for Hinata just kept growing. _Please let him return to us safely, please keep him safe._

* * *

"When is Hinata coming back?! Shouldn't he be done by now?" Kiba was on the floor with a dejected Akamaru on his head. Both had grown in the eight months that passed, but neither noticed. They were bored beyond belief; no missions have been sent no one needed help. It was a surprisingly peaceful time.

"He has a time limit of three years so he'll probably use it to the full extent…we just have to wait 2 years and four more months." Even with Shino's explanation, all of them physically drooped. It was obvious that they missed Hinata.

"How do you think he's doing? I mean, we've changed a bit in just eight months…well I think I did, you just added an extra jacket to your wardrobe, but do you think he's grown at least? I still picture him as the short runt that I've always known him as, but what if he got even taller than me? Or super buff? Like one of those body builders and he comes back wit—"

"Please stop talking or Hinata's image will be forever destroyed until he comes back." Shino got up, lowered his hoodie and stared at the sky. The sun was setting, masking Konoha in a scarlet light, and up in the sky a raven was flying in slow circles before decending somewhere off in the distance. _I hope that wasn't a bad omen._

* * *

Neji was miserable. He spent his days training without rest, eating little and just collapsing on his bed, constantly dreaming of Hinata. _Why did I say three years? Why not just one month? Ugh, I'm so stupid!_ The poor guy was clueless to his growing love for Hinata, and that feeling was tearing him apart. As he was starting to drift off after a long day of training, an image flashed through his mind that his blood ran cold. Hinata's eyes were closed with blood running down his face like tears, and when his eyes opened, nothing was there. _Please, let that image be from stress…please!_

* * *

It was past midnight when they struck, and left a mess in their wake. Hinata woke with a start only to find a kunai pointed at his eyes.

"As this will be the last time you see my face, I just have to say, you are the most girly boy I have ever seen, and I'm going to enjoy this." A malicious grin took over his face and a horrible scream was heard in the dead inn.

* * *

_I swear! I'll get revenge for you Ko, I swear it!_ Hinata clutched his now empty eye, leaning over Ko's body, blood covering his whole body and his eyes gone. The man who took his eye lay dead on the floor…he should have never underestimated Hinata, no matter how he looked._ I promise this will never happen again, I'll never go back on my word Ko!_

Hinata's heart closed that night, and the next morning he was treated and questioned. No answer was found for the massacre that occurred that night and Ko's body was kept for examination. When it was finish, his body would be sent back home for a burial: Hinata set off; he was going to complete his chuunin exams and complete his training…even if he went at it alone. His hand traveled to his now covered eye and his pace quickened, _Let's go!_

**It's finally here! I've been sad that Kishimoto killed off Neji (an important part of my story) and i can only hope he comes back to life...if this chapter seemed rushed i am sorry, i will try to edit it and make it better and post chapter nine whenever i can. Thank you all for sticking with me this far and thank you all for the reviews...please review and comment more! See you soon**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

***Taps microphone* **Ok I'm adding a note here because of a recent review…I know my title says "If life were reversed" meaning I switched up Neji and Hinata's life, but I'm not gonna do a complete 180 on their personalities… this aint a "Road to Ninja" fanfic and in my mind Neji will always be the strong, hard-headed, and blunt person he has always been and Hinata will always be that shy girl who overcomes it by challenging herself to change, I like that progress and feel it's okay. Thank yall for stickin wit me this far and I know I dnt update as soon as you'd like, but I do try. I appreciate all reviews and comments, but let's keep the cuss words out of this. I dnt think I did anything to receive such ugly words, thank you.

***gets down from podium, sits back in desk and goes back to typing***

Chapter 9

The body was transported to Konoha, and the shock of what had happened to one of their own villagers affected everyone, especially the Hyuga. The funeral was to take place in three days, but the question in everyone's mind was, _where is Hinata?_

Tsunade was handed a note from one of the guards returning Ko, and its contents shook her to the core.

"_Tsunade-sama, we were attacked in the middle of the night…they took and destroyed my left eye just like they took Ko's, I'm still not sure if his were preserved or not but I know they were taken when he was still alive or they would be useless to the thief. I'm sorry that I stayed behind, but I'm not coming back until I have killed Ko's murderer. Tell my family and Kurenai that I'm sorry but it's something I have to do. I have not abandoned my village, I will always be a part of the leaf, but…I need closure. Until I return,_

_Hinata_

_P.S. Watch out for my so-called family…I got some information and I won't state it until I'm sure."_

Hinata was okay, but he was half blind, alone searching for a murderer with half of the village running rampant of the news._ He has no idea what kind of predicament he put us in! If he gets killed there might be war within the village…especially if his suspicions are right._

* * *

Neji was livid. He had been going to train when word got out that a body was being brought into the village, and for him to find out it was Ko, without Hinata, made his heart drop. As soon as he saw Ko's body he couldn't contain his anger and grief. The worst part of it all though, was when Hanabi came. She was shaking from head to toe, her eyes holding a deep pain.

"Where is my brother?" her voice was a harsh whisper, her knuckles were white as she was clenching her fists with all her might. "I won't repeat myself, WHERE THE HELL IS MY BIG BROTHER?!" She finally broke down crying and fell to her knees, cursing the main house.

"It's your entire fault! Ko couldn't even die like a shinobi and Hinata…Hina—" Her eyes held a killing intent. "I made a promise that I wouldn't take out my frustrations on you Neji, I promised myself I would replace Hinata as your protector in the meantime if it came to that, but now, I don't know whether he's dead or alive…I will find him and when I do, I will make you pay Neji-sama." The words were like daggers, meant to cause pain. Neji could only look on as his cousin ran from him: The Hanabi who used to love and admire him was gone. _Hinata…where are you?_ Anguish filled his body, and he stayed next to Ko's body the whole day.

* * *

"I want to find my brother, Tsunade-sama." She studied the girl that barged into her office. Still a child, not even a genin.

"You know as well as I do Hanabi, why I can't let you do that." She already had to reject Kiba and Shino's offer to go look for him, and it hadn't sat well with them. Now it was a Hyuga she was rejecting, it was only a matter of time before she would have to explain exactly why she wasn't sending someone to look for Hinata.

"I have something for you…it's from your brother." Hanabi pounced on the letter with eyes so full of hope._ He's alive! I knew he couldn't have left me here alone, I just knew it!_ She was dismissed, and she left without argument this time, she was so distracted from the letter. She had done the same for his team members, but she didn't know of the content of the letters, just hope that they would give her time to come up with something.

* * *

The village was quiet the rest of the day as news spread quickly. A Hyuga was dead and another missing, leaving their loved ones in a panic, especially in the Hyuga manor. The news didn't sit well with Hizashi, or the Elders, although the reasons were very opposite. Neji on the other hand was destroying everything that he could touch; guilt, remorse, anger, and worry were all his body could process. _Why did I let him go? Why?! For all I know he could be…dead._ He stopped at that point and starred at nothing, unaware that Hanabi had made her way behind him.

"There's something you need to read…Neji." Quiet and subtle, not like her voice in the past, but better than what it was just a few hours ago. She handed him the letter, and it took everything in him not to rush out of Konoha to locate Hinata.

"_Hanabi…this isn't easy, but what I made you promise before, follow through on it. I know that isn't what you want to hear right now, but it's the only advice I can offer…when (or if) I come back I may look different, and unfortunately I don't think it'll make our lives easier. I'm sorry you have such an incompetent older brother as myself. Protect our mother and keep out of trouble please…I didn't come into this world just so I could lose the two of you. I know you may not want to but give this letter to Neji also, as you can see I've written more but it's a message to him._

_Neji, I won't be able to make the deadline, I'm sorry. I don't think I can make any promises at this point. Don't come after me! That's all I ask, and I know it is a selfish request but I'm begging. Neji I was supposed to die that night, not Ko; I want revenge. Remember brother, I'll always be with you, even if it's just in spirit so don't be reckless._

_-Hinata"_

The paper crumpled in his hands. "Respect this wish Neji, Hinata always had a reason for doing things…and as much as I don't agree and want to drag him by the roots back home, I will respect his wishes."

"But what if he comes back dead…or worse, never comes back at all?" The room grew quiet, the tension was running high.

"We just have to give him the benefit of the doubt…brother." Startled from his gloomy thoughts, he looks over to Hanabi, only to see the top of her head. Her face decided to hide behind a curtain of her hair.

Neji sighed and silently agreed. "Come on, even if we're not allowed to chase after him we can still train just in case we have to avenge more people." His voice was trying to be teasing but the seriousness was present through it all. There would be no calm times in the village for a while since there were seven people, a dog, and the rest of the Konoha rookie nine (minus Naruto since he has no idea whats happening in the village at this time) wondering what went wrong in so little time.

* * *

"This was not supposed to happen!" A fist slammed on the old oaken table, leaving a sizable crack in the poor wooden furniture.

"That child was supposed to die, not Ko! If he or anyone finds out how they were ambushed, we will be held accountable. Those idiots were too extreme! It was a simple job, get in slit his throat get out, but no they had to have a nice little fun and bloodshed along the way. This could mean war with Suna!" They were all grumbling and agreeing, this had been a rash idea on their end.

"What do we do now? Hinata did not appear with Ko, so I can only assume he's still alive, or at least badly wounded somewhere." Her eyes were just as cold and cruel as the others, her skin slightly darker than the rest. Like the other members they were all related one way or another to the heir and his protector. She was their great aunt.

"Hoping he dies on the way is all we can do now…especially since our assassins were killed."

"Surely that child couldn't have murdered them. It's amazing he got out of there alive…what about the jinchūriki from Suna? Is it possible that he—?" A chilling pause and silence captured the room. They had heard about that child, similar to their village's Naruto Uzumaki, just much more blood thirsty.

"Well we can only hope that he just caught the assasins…we don't need a war right now, so I can only hope he hasn't killed Hinata but that doesn't mean he can't die of 'natural' causes." A glimmer shone in his eyes. The hunt was still on, and he loved playing the hunter especially with prey that doesn't die off easily. New plans were being made and arranged and a new dark cloud was heading Hinata's way.

* * *

The remaining Rookie Nine decided to meet up and discuss the recent event. True many weren't as close to the Hyuga like his teammates but he was still one of them, they had gone on missions together in the past and everyone there cared for him.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" a voice pitched in.

"Not according to the Hokage…what if he's already dead?" Kiba's voice dripped with venom then dropped to a whisper while Akamaru whimpered on top of him.

"We can't jump to any conclusions, at least not until there's actual proof. I say we wait and see. So far it's our best bet." A lazy, yet reasonable voice sounded from the front.

"Or we could track him down! If we fail we will have to—"

"Lee! We can't go risking our lives like this! If we all go who will stay to protect the village? I know that we all want to find Hinata but unfortunately that's not our main priority right now." Tenten voiced. She wanted to look for their missing friend as well but she agreed with the Hokage, there was just too big a risk.

"Then enlighten us Tenten, what is it we should do?" Neji's voice hissed from the back, causing her to flinch at his harsh and cold attitude. He was jumpy, ready to flee to his cousin's side at any moment; and he felt like a caged bird searching for freedom while waiting. He hated this; even the meeting wasn't helping as he had hoped.

"We wait and see; and that goes for everyone. Tenten's right. All we really know is that an assassination took place in Suna, but not by who or why. Ko and many civilians died while Hinata is missing, even if some of us were allowed to search our leads would turn up cold. All our prime witnesses are dead." The quiet that overtook the room was choking the life out of everyone. Shikamaru made a point that no one wanted to admit, and they couldn't come up with an excuse.

_Damn it!_ Was running through the minds of many, some showing the emotion: others not. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

_I've found you!_ A small body dressed in black with their hair tied up hid behind a tree, observing its target. It had taken exactly one week to track him down, and with just one eye, the tracking was slow but steady. Hinata had found his prey.

**Don't get mad at this cliff hanger please! I know this is a short chapter but I kinda wanna update on Hinata's story more, then Neji's. By the way a special guest in the next chapter try to guess! ;D**

**Thank you for sticking this far with me, please continue to support and review =) I hope u comment sum more (just please leave sum cuss words directed at me out of it pretty please…like I stated and hoped sum listened) be on the lookout for chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 10

_I've finally found you!_ Hinata's eye held him back in more ways than one, but he finally found his target. It was time to avenge his dear cousin.

He threw a few ninja stars near his feet, missing on purpose, and appeared on the other side on the clearing. His victim jumped in surprise, slow from his weariness, and looked around slowly, trying to decipher where the attack had come from. Hinata knew he was badly hurt, and he hadn't found any medics in the desert or in the forest, which was like a second home to Hinata, who had grown up in the village hidden by tree leaves. There was no escape.

Rin had barely escaped with his life. They had underestimated that Hyuga brat, which resulted in Hayato's death. He had seen his fair share of blood, but when that child realized what he had done to his companion he lost it. Hayato's remains were spread over the walls as if he was wiped there, and Rin…he had collected the other Hyuga's eyes and slit his throat before the kid knew what happened. It didn't mean he wasn't attacked. He had been tapped on the chest near his heart and lungs, and in the course of six days, he could feel his lungs start to fill with blood, like he was drowning in his own body.

He knew his time had come, that the kid who looked like he couldn't even harm a fly was his reaper._ It was a suicide mission that no one saw coming…I hope those old geezers keep their eyes peeled, because this kid is not someone to underestimate._

"I think you have something that belongs to me." His voice was husky, smoky yet light. Androgynous was the perfect description for this kid, from his voice to his face, but deadly was another for him. Before Rin knew what was happening, Hinata was only a few centimeters near his face, a kunai pricking the skin right by his jugular. He had cut his hair again, leaving his right eye covered with the back sticking up in a haphazard manner, as if it was slashed rather than cut or trimmed. The left side of his face has his bangs framing his face with a long strand falling to his side. (Her left side looks like it usually would except her bangs are more slashed instead of straight it usually is and the right side covers her eye completely, and the back of her head is spikyish not like sasuke but it sticks up a little…hope that helps a little)

"Oh do I? I thought they belonged to that weak Hyuga, who did nothing while I took his eyes." Rin knew he was finished but he would keep up the act, if only to keep his pride at least._ You stole eyes and almost killed a kid in his sleep, what pride?_

The slice was quick, too quick to actually be seen or felt, and before he knew what happened Rin's eye was gouged out of his head. It took exactly five seconds for him to feel the pain and the blood to soak into his bandages.

"An eye for an eye, and a life for a life," Hinata's face was cold, devoid of emotions, "You knew I was coming, you didn't try to get help when you could've, why?" He was now a few yards away, wary just in case. Even wounded prey would attack its hunter if desperate.

"Well kid, I know this is the end for me, my brother was killed and I don't have anyone left in the world, what's the point now." Rin's voice was quiet, clear and held a hint of pain to it. "I'll tell you something nice though, my brother was right; your elders want you dead, we were sent to kill you." No remorse was in his voice. It was a job and he knew what he was doing to the end. He reached into his kunai pouch and removed a small jar. "Here, I won't need this where I'm going kid. Besides, I'm sure after I'm dead, you'll have a better use for it." He held the jar over in Hinata's direction, waiting for him to come and take it. It held one of Ko's eyes, perfectly preserved.

"Where's the other one?" Hinata put the jar down gently, treating it as if it were a newborn, and faced his opponent._ Didn't think we'd be having a calm talk at this time, especially with him losing all that blood._

"It had an accident…that tap of yours can really make a guy clumsy. I'm really tired, so can we just get this over with, I have an appointment in hell with my brother, be sure to send some of those Hyuga elders our way though...this mission was not what I expected."

No big fight, explosions, or depleted chakra. Just a simple death: A kunai to the heart. Hinata was shaken though. He had lived his whole life knowing he would die, that death would come at any moment, but to think, it was supposed to come in such a sick manner, a manner unbefitting everything he had trained so hard to protect._ I wonder why they want to get rid of me…I had my suspicions with the other one's information, but this proved them to be true. Is it because uncle is taking me under his wing? Or because Neji has started to take command and prove that he isn't a puppet? What does that have to do with me? Will my death change so much? What could do they want with a lowly branch member?_

After burying the dead body, Hinata shook his head, picked up his cousin's remains and looked around. To his left was the rest of the forest that would eventually lead him back home…but to the right lay his plan before the tragedy, the path to the chunin exams. _I can get there in time…but I can't sign up without a sensei, unless I use a substitute with one of my clones. But how much chakra would that require? I only use my technique when I'm in public and bind when I'm alone. I've learned to only use a sliver of my chakra, but that plus the clone…urgh!_

"This is giving me a headache." He sat down under the shade of a nearby tree, and examined the jar. The liquid was clear and looked stiff like gel, and Ko's eye, its clear white color contrasting to Hinata's tinted eye. _I did it Ko, but it's not what I expected. I can't go back yet…I still have some time. My revenge or training isn't done yet._ "Better get going." With that said, he walked out of the forest, intent on making it in time for the exams in the next village, leaving behind a fresh mound of moved earth, and a single daisy on top.

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to go all this way for _another_ exam. Didn't we just finish the one in Konoha?" A figure in a full black outfit, with strange purple markings complained. His female companion smacked him upside the head, while a redhead and older man sighed in agitation.

"Would you two quit your bickering…please?" Gaara hissed. Ever since his encounter with Naruto, a person who shared the same history as him, he had come to terms with whom he was. He saw that Naruto hadn't given up, had proved himself in a different manner of his own and managed to move those around him. Gaara wanted that as well, wanted to change, to prove that he wasn't the monster they built him up to be, the monster that he used to be to prove his existence. His sibling quickly shut their mouths and looked at him curiously. They were also trying to get used to this Gaara, it wasn't easy though. They were siblings but the past caused many rifts between them and Gaara, only time would tell when they could come close again.

They decided to rest for a while, seeing as they had time to spare before they had to go to the chuunin exams. Gaara had beat Sasuke and should've earned the right as a chuunin but with Orochimaru attacking and Gaara transforming, they never came around to him being promoted, thus a new exam was to be taken, especially if Gaara's plan to become Kazekage comes to fruitation, a plan he has yet to share with his companions. A spike of chakra from the east made Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro turn their heads. It was weak and slowly coming in their direction.

"What is that?" Temari eyes were squinted as she struggled to see the figure. "No way." _It's a Hyuga!_

"What is it Temari?" Kankuro still couldn't see who it was, and struggled to comprehend what had shocked his sister.

The figure finally collapsed, unused to being in the heat for so long. Temari ran ahead, much to her companion's shock, and observed the person on the floor. _Definatly a Hyuga…isn't he the one who got pummeled his brother or whatever? What's he doing way out here and what's with this band—oh. His eye is gone._ To leave him there to die seemed like a good idea, but the Konoha headband was hanging around his neck, not a scratch on it. He wasn't a traitor, so something must've happened. _If it weren't for Naruto, Gaara could've destroyed everything and everyone, including himself…he seemed to care for this kid at the exams and if he learns we left him to die, it wouldn't end well._

"Gaara! Come here, I think you need to see this." Before, Temari wouldn't have even glanced at her brother if she could help it but now, it was different, it was awkward at first but seeing as she could actually call him over without faltering showed improvement. When Gaara and Kankuro arrived, Baki-sensei trailing behind, she pointed out the fallen ninja, his breathing shallow and his face pink.

"He's one of the Konoha ninja, and he seems to be suffering from heatstroke." He eyed the Hyuga and as soon as his foot shifted, his eye opened, a shuriken ready to stab Gaara on his achilles heel appeared. Shock and interest surrounded the group. Hinata had managed to get past Gaara's sand shield, but he was panting, exhausted from moving even that much. He didn't even realize who he was about to attack. Gaara used his sand to lift him up, and the precious jar he was holding slipped out of his grasp. Baki managed to catch it before it broke.

"Is this his eye?" He observed the contents for a bit and came to that conclusion. "Seems it was taken from him and he managed to get it back…barely. Let's take him back, we don't want a war breaking out if this is found out, and maybe if there's still time, he could have his eye back."

Deciding it was best to discuss it later, the group and their guest kept on walking until they found a remote inn just outside of a nearby village. When Hinata woke up he was in for a surprise.

Back at the Hyuga compound, a woman was praying. Her body was thin and her hair, which was once thick and lustrous, was now thin and dull. "Please, look out for Hinata, let him—no _her_ be safe. I lost you already dear, but please don't take away our daughter, we still need her here, me, Hanabi and even Neji. Please, return him to us!" She collapsed at this point in tears, letting them run down her face. It has been years since she cried, not since Hiashi had died.

**Here's chapter 10 **** Gaara was the special appearance and i made it when he went beserk was outside the village, so of course not many will know about it, Hinata being one of them, but Gaara does know of some of the ninjas...and maybe it'll be easier if it's explained in the nest chapter ^^; (no one bothered to guess though *sigh*) It's close to my graduation so updates may take a while. Thanx for sticking with me this far. Hope you like the chapter. REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 11

The Konoha ninja wouldn't wake up. After his collapse he was taken into emergency care at the nearest hospital. It would seem before he could get decent treating at Suna, Hinata had gotten the quickest healing done and taken many spare bandages. As soon as he arrived at the hospital, his bandages were stained with a strange fluid. Baki handed the nearest nurse what he thought to be, Hinata's eye.

"If there's any way to restore his eye please try." His serious face not even twitching as the nurse explained the possibility of restoring the ninja's eyesight: close to none. He had been running around with a barely healed eye socket, and may have gotten a type of infection. The heat stroke didn't help his condition at all, but she took the jar and disappeared behind the doors.

"What now? We still have to make it to the Chuunin exams in Iwagakure, they always hold their exams a bit later than the other countries and if we don't make it then we'll have to wait two years like the others who failed, and I sure as hell won't be held back because of one little drawback." Kankuro's dislike of kids still held even when said _kid_ was injured.

"I say we contact the hokage…she needs to know what happened or at least know that we found one of her ninja." With that said, Temari walked off, in search of some paper and a quiet place to write without waiting for an answer from her sensei. She always was the most rational one out of the group.

Gaara on the other hand was wondering what they were going to do with the Hyuga. He was in the middle of getting his chakra restored, but what about after everything was done? Would they stay to confirm that he could gain all of his eyesight back, would they bring him back to Konoha and risk missing the Chuunin exams, or would they just leave, making sure that the ninja would be alright, and be on their way? Frankly it was all giving him a headache, but it was impossible to stop thinking about him…he had gotten through his defenses, past his sand shield even! He certainly wasn't the same ninja that was brutally beaten back in Konoha, as his sister had reminded him, but what was he doing here all alone? He had no scroll, only that jar with his eye inside, and it looked like he was headed the same direction as them not back home to Konoha, which was in the exact opposite direction.

A nurse had come out and Baki, as well as Kankuro began bombarding the poor man with questions. Gaara was growing irritated with the noise they were making as he was trying to think.

"Enough! Just tell us his current condition." His glare could turn fire into ice and the nurse was stammering through his explanation.

"Her body is weak thanks to the heatstroke, as I'm sure someone explained earlier, so she's resting. She got lucky; we checked her eye socket for nerve damage and checked the eye nerve endings, it was in perfect condition and we restored her socket so no infection could get through. The leaking you saw earlier was a type of fluid trying to wash away anything that may have gotten in there. (a/n: I have no idea about eyes or eye surgery, I'm making this up so if there are any inaccuracies you have been warned) It's possible to reset her eye, but she's going to need extreme physical therapy to restore her sight. As it turned out she was losing her vision in her other eye because she wasn't healed correctly. Even if she didn't get an infection, the stress of using her one eye for a powerful kekkei genkai while being injured was getting to her. She'll have to stay here for a while, a few months close to a year maybe." As he finished his explanation he waited for a response. There was none, the ninja in front of him were silent with wide eyes, even Gaara looked a bit shocked though he could mask it well.

"Did you say _she_?" Kankuro's voice was shaky. He'd only seen that Konoha brat a few times, and he was sure that he was a_ he_. He'd even seen him in the bathroom for God's sake!

The nurse for his part looked confused. "Of course, you do know the patient you gave us is a female right?"

"Yeah! These are the faces of people in the know!" His shock and sarcasm rang through the halls. Temari actually came running back, halfway through her note, at the noise her brother was making.

"What the hell is going on?!" People were staring at the small group because of the random outbursts.

"Oh nothing, but it seems that the ninja we picked up is in fact a kunoichi." Gaara didn't seem fazed and his monotone voice made the statement all the more awkward. The news did seem to take Temari by surprise though.

"What? But I'm sure it was a boy when we took him here, I even checked his body for any damage myself!"

"You saw that her chakra reserve was weak! When she arrived there was nothing at all, meaning she continued using whatever bit of it there was until it ran out…we had to restart her heart a few times actually. I don't know what's going on but it seems she was willing to go on being a male even if it ended her life, her chakra levels are now restored, but we have to wait a while before we can reattach her eye back…all in all it will be a lengthy process." The nurse had finally gotten frustrated and explained in detail what was to happen. Now the question was what the group would do. They wouldn't be able to make it the chuunin exams, not if they were going to keep an eye on that ninja: they weren't involved with hi-her so it shouldn't matter. _But if something happens and she really is a runaway, we'll be held responsible for not turning her in._ The thought ran in every one of their heads.

"I'm afraid we can't stay. There's something important we have to do…and to be honest we—"

"We'll come back when our errand is done, in the meanwhile we're entrusting her to you and the other doctors here. Is that understood?" The nurse nodded, realizing that he would be one of the first to die horribly if something happened, if Gaara's face was anything to go by. He soon left to attend to other patients while his teacher and siblings confronted him.

"Gaara we have nothing to do wi—"

"Are you insane?! Why would we—"

"It's enough that I'm sending a note to her Hokage, let the Konoha ninja deal wi—"

"If we leave her here and she runs, it'll be on our heads for not turning her in. What if she really is a missing nin? You saw her get past my sand shield; if she isn't innocent then most likely she's dangerous. Send that letter, we'll figure out what to do as soon as we get back."

He walked away as the logic seemed to seep into their brains. They followed, leaving behind an injured Hinata, who will have to wait at least two years before she can completely heal, and come to terms with herself as soon as she wakes up.

* * *

Shizune ran into the office, frantic at the letter in her hands. Tsunade was grumbling at all the paperwork she had to do and was craving that sweet burn only sake could deliver her, but the slam of the door broke all of her concentration.

"Shizune this better be goo—" her voice was stressed and irritable. She really didn't want to deal with more paperwork.

"It's about Hinata!" Shizune was breathless and red in the face. She was trying to get some oxygen back in her lungs while clutching Tonton and the important letter that had Tsunade dumping her paperwork and jumping at her to grab it. She read the material and grew pale.

"What is it?" Shizune had calmed down and was trying to look at the letter only to her breath stolen from her again. _It can't be._

"We have to contact the Hyuga clan. They hav—" She was interrupted by Tsunade's curt refusal.

"No, we can't…but we should contact Hinata's mother. She may be able to tell us about this."

"About what?" A voice interrupted them; Hanabi was standing by Tsunade's doors glancing franctically at both of them. "What's wrong with my brother?"

**Here's chapter 11 after a long awaited month, more or less, I feel like this chapter could've been so much better and that i could've added more but if i did i know it would've made it harder for me to think of a start for chapter 12 so just hang in there with me please. Next up chapter 12! Review and comment see ya soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 12

_I need to get out of here!_ His arm restraints were cutting into his skin but he kept struggling, trying to get loosened even if just a bit. _I need to make it before it's too late!_

"Calm down! You've barely recovered enough chakra and need your rest! How do you expect to get your vision back if you keep pushing your body like this?" Hinata wouldn't have it. He had to get away, had to run. Hospitals were bad news, he'd never gone to a hospital, and his mother was a nurse so there was no need for him to go; no possibility of getting caught. Chakra started leaking out of his finger tips, cutting away the materials holding his wrists down.

"Get a sedative! She's overusing her chakra to get away!" Hinata froze. _She?!_ That moment was all the nurses needed to stick a needle into her arm. She started struggling again, but her body felt heavy and it wouldn't respond. _They can't know! No one is supposed to know! I have to get away, I have to leave! Mom, Hanabi…Neji._ Her vision turned hazy then finally black. The nurses sighed in relief while the doctor in the room checked her vitals.

"Get the patient ready, the surgery will begin tomorrow morning. She's going to need to be relaxed for this or it could get very dangerous for her." The others in the room nodded and got everything ready, with the female nurses getting ready to bathe Hinata, to the male nurses getting the equipment ready. After all, morning was a few hours away, and Hinata had just woken up from a three-day coma. If this was her reaction after waking up, getting her ready was dire or she would exhaust her body to the point that recovering her eyesight wouldn't be an option. She would become blind.

* * *

"Hanabi, I need you to calm down and get your mother. We'll explain everything once she's here with you…and don't mention this to Neji or your uncle, especially if you want to keep your brother safe." Tsunade's voice was calm and stern. Shizune was trying to keep up with what was going on, but the letter's information and Tsunade's orders were making her head spin.

Hanabi's face was wide-eyed and paler than her usual complexion. She ran out of Tsunade's office to her home, desperate to get her mother. As soon as hse turned the corner however, she ran into Kiba.

"Woah, slow down! Wherever you're going you'll get there runt." Kiba's nickname and grin didn't affect Hanabi as they usually did. Tsunade said not to tell Neji, but never said anything about her brother's teammate.

"No time Kiba, there's news about my brother!" With her excitment she forgot to be cautious and with that said, she continued running, leaving a shocked Inuzuka and Akamaru behind.

"Shino….SHINOOO!" Kiba went running in the opposite direction, Akamaru barely hanging onto his head, looking for Shino to spread the news. This was big.

* * *

Hanabi made it to the Hyuga compound and went to the branch side. She found her mother in front of a picture of her deceased father, praying again.

"Mother, Tsunade wants to see you. It's about brother!" Her mother looked at her for a minute before rising up and putting her shoes on.

"What would Tsunade-sama want to discuss with me about your brother? Did something happen? Has she already spoken to your uncle?" With each new question, hysteria began to show in her voice. They ended up running all the way there, even though Hanabi's mother wasn't used to the exercise. When they got there, Hinata's team was waiting outside of Tsunade's door, with Kiba shouting while Kurenai and Shino were trying to calm him down.

"Hanabi, Tsunade is waiting for you." She was ushered into the room while a dumbstruck Kiba stared as the door was opened and swiftly shut in his face again. He came to his senses and started screaming again.

"Hokage-sama, why is it that you wanted to see me? My daughter has told me it has to do with my son, but shouldn't Hizashi be here as well?" She looked around, until Tsunade's statement made her blood run cold.

"E-excuse me?"

"I asked, why have you been hiding that Hinata is in fact a female? Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this from someone outside the village?" Her tone was firm but her eyes pleading, hoping this wasn't the case. _If what was sent true, then Hinata was right about her clan, but who could be targeting her?_

"Mom, what is she talking about?" But she never got an answer. Her mother immediately turned towards the door as if fearing what lay beyond it.

"Don't worry, There's a jutsu surrounding this room so that no one will hear what goes on in here, unless an explosion big enough happens that it blows a hole into the side of the building that is." The silence in the room was suffocating. Hanabi kept asking what the hell they were talking about, her voice getting louder and higher and her mind running in circles. _Everything that happened; Hinata getting beat because I spilled tea on grandfather, getting a dislocated arm because she landed a lucky hit on Neji, getting abused by the main house members and getting home bruised. Bro—no sister is the first branch house member to be a female and she got abused the worst because she was close to Neji, because of who our dad is and how she turned out…_ Her mind kept playing these details over and over, until finally a memory came to play; a memory about a nightmare that brought about many prayers and tears. _They're going to kill her then us. Everything she worked so hard to protect will be destroyed, just because she was born a girl, just because she's not strong enough._ Hanabi was brought out of her reverie by her mother's tear-stained voice.

"I'm begging you, both of you; keep this secret until your deaths. This all started out because of my husband's selfish wish to show the Hyuga clan that he was just as capable as his brother, but also because of my selfishness. I wanted my child to live; even if she had to live as a boy she was alive and next to me. When her father died she did everything to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and protected her sister." She kneeled and brought her head to the floor.

"She does not deserve to die for a fate that was out of her hands! Ko had sworn to keep her secret and protect her but now he's dead as well. My daughter may not be as strong as the other shinobi here but she is determined and will not let anyone hurt her loved ones. Not even Hanabi knew this, a wish of Hinata's to keep her safe, nor do Neji or his father. So please, Hokage-sama, take this desperate mother's plea! Don't condemn my child, my son and daughter Hinata!" She started sobbing, finally breaking down from the confession she had kept secret for so long.

Hanabi fell to the floor and felt her tears fall as well. "Onii-chan, no onee-chan she endured so much. Why? What did she ever do to be born into this kind of life?" She felt guilt for not truly understanding what was going on, for not trying harder so her bro- no her sister didn't suffer the brunt of it all.

"I would never wish any harm on my shinobi…I'll keep the secret, but there is more and I'm not sure how you'll handle it." Her mother rose from the floorand looked at Tsunade with determination. "Hinata…has lost her eye. There is a possibility of surgery but the bigger chance is that he, I mean she'll go blind."

"What?" the mother and daughter's voice rang together in disbelief and horror. It was an unsettling day for all.

* * *

"What's up with the Hokage not letting us in? We have a right to know as his teammates." Kiba was agitated and could only grumble about it at the moment.

"I agree. This is most unsettling why? Because information is being kept from us, meaning something has occurred that may not bode well." Shino's voice sounded indifferent but for those who knew him, they would be able to sense the worry.

"Now is not the time to be negative. If anything the mother had to hear the news first, we may get information regarding Hinata later on." Kurenai was trying, and failing to calm her students down. With a sigh she kept walking, hoping that a bit of training could get their minds off of what had occurred, but of course fate had a different plan.

"_What_ did you just say?" A voice of disbelief was heard and all went quiet. "There's news about Hinata?" With a nod, Kurenai confirmed the news but before she could give a warning he was off.

* * *

"Even though this has happened, I was warned in a previous letter that someone might be targeting her. She suspects the members from her own clan, but be cautious. We can't have this leaked or we may have another massacre…"A shudder ran through the adults as the memory and news of that haunting day ran through their memories. "Not a word of this to anyone. Is that understood Hanabi?" A hot blush ran to her face as the image of Team eight banging on the door earlier relapsed in her mind.

"Hai, I understand. But when all is said and done I will have many questions for my…sister. I think we both will have many things to talk about especially with our mother." Before anything else could happen, Neji burst through the window, as it was quicker than the door and he didn't have his usual patience at the moment.

"What's going on with Hinata?" He demanded

* * *

"Steady! You need to connect the nerves slowly so they'll mend and connect better!" The doctor was looking at the patient at hand, trying to connect the nerve endings first before inserting the eye. After that he would need to insert chakra through the cornea to get it to heal from the inside out and connect fully to the inside of the patient's skull. Keeping her calm was going to be the harder part when she woke up though. She would be blind for at most three weeks before the bandages came off and the physical therapy started, and that alone would take a large amount of time. It was all depending on how this girl would take it all if she could ever see again.

"Good! Everything seems in order. Get the bandages and gauze, all we can do now is wait." All they could do was wait and see how everything turned out.

* * *

Darkness. Darkness was all he could see and feel. It was suffocating. He could feel his heart pick up pace and sweat starting to form. He was about to have a panic attack, it had been exactly six years since his last one and the situation was similar to this. But this time he breathed. He closed his eyes because the darkness there was his choice and he inhaled then exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. A rhythm was forming and he felt his body calm down. He would keep this meditative state until he could see the light again. _Or if_ was the morbid thought that escaped into his mind. _This is going to be a long wait_. With a sigh Hinata concentrated, while on the outside her body laid, waiting for the moment she was healed enough to rise again, and overcome a new challenge. One that would be painful and heartbreaking before it was over and with many more after it.

**Here's chapter 12! No reviews or comments in the previous chapter, how heartbreaking :'(. Be on the lookout for Chapter 13 next and hopefully i'll get those reviews and comments. See you until then**


End file.
